Del rumor al amor
by fresiitah93
Summary: asi que... tu eres mi cita hoy?- dijo - tu cita? o tu niñera? - le respondí, definitivamente, este iba a ser el peor día de mi vida, Alice me debía una, y bien grande. ExB Todos humanos
1. Vamos al cine

**Del rumor... al amor**

**Capitulo 1 - Vamos al cine**

-No, no, no, no, no, no... y definitivamente no! Alice, no es justo! - dije, estaba tan enojada. Alice era mi mejor amiga, por lo tanto sabía todo acerca de mí... TODO... lo que quiere decir que... sabía perfectamente lo mal que me caía la aberracion que tenia por hermano...

-Bells, no seas así - dijo con voz suplicante - Sabes que es la única forma de que me dejen ir al cine con Jazz. Vamos... porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfaaaaaa... siiiii? - hizo un puchero. - Sabes que yo nunca te pido nada, a excepción de las veces que te he pedido que me acompañes a hacer compras y en las cuales termino convenciendote de renovar tu vestuario y compramos prendas espectaculares, pero tu sabes eso es por tu propio bien y el de la humanidad, así que deberías retribuirme con esto por ser tan buena amiga... por faaaaaaaaaaaaa... por mi...

-Dios! como eres de manipuladora! por que yo? Sabes que Edward y yo no nos llevamos para nada, sabes que no podemos estar juntos...

-pero por que no? serán solo unas cuantas horas... por faaaa...

-porque estoy segura de que nos vamos a pasar toda la tarde peleando... y no quiero arruinar mi sábado.

-Vamos Bells... pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! te lo ruego, te lo suplico... me arrodillo si quieres, pero por fa, acompañanos...

-por qué no le preguntas a Emmett? Él también es tu hermano, además él es el mayor.

-No... se fué a una fiesta... y tu sabes como se pone, seguro llega esta noche completamente ebrio, y mañana tendrá resaca... no irá conmigo.

-OK! - dije, aún enojada - pero sabes que me debes una... y bien grande.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! - dijo mientras daba saltitos de la emoción - te juro que el se comportará, te lo juro... ay amiga eres la mejor.

-Si, si, lo sé... ahora... me puedes decir por qué carrizo soy YO la que lo tiene que soportar a ÉL? - enfaticé la última palabra.

-Porque prefiero miles de veces que esté contigo, en vez de llevarse a sus "amiguitas" - hizo un gesto con sus manos, como entrecomillando la palabra.

-Alice Cullen me debes una y lo sabes perfectamente. Entonces, a que hora nos vamos? - pregunté con tono nada agradable - dímelo antes de que me arrepienta.

-En dos horas, así que ve a tu casa, te me arreglas y te me pones bien bonita... vale? - me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Esta bien, pero que conste que me debes una bien grande.

-Bella ya lo has dicho miles de veces, tranquila que de una u otra te forma te lo pagaré, pero andale... apúrate que no tenemos todo el día.

Salí de su casa y me dirigí a la mía, que quedaba no muy lejos, como a una o dos cuadras, aún no entendía el afán de Alice por llevarme de niñera du su insoportable hermano, aunque el era un año mayor que nosotras, con sus 18 años aún se comportaba como un niño de 12, al igual que Emmett, ambos eran tan infantiles... pero al menos Emmett era agradable, y no un mujeriego impulsivo como Edward, quien era el chico más egocéntrico que yo jamás hubiese conocido... Arrgh! era tan insoportable... tan arrogante, tan necio, tan... lindo... BELLA! sacudí mi cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, aunque no se podía negar que era el chico mas bello del cole, seguido de Jacob Black, y Mike Newton, pero estos dos no eran para nada arrogantes, por el contrario, eran super agradables y no tan descerebrados.

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba en casa, así que entré a mi habitación, dejé el pequeño bolsito que llevaba encima de mi cama, me desvestí y luego fuí al baño a tomar una ducha a ver si se me pasaba el mal humor. Mientras el agua caliente corría por mi espalda yo pensaba incesantemente en la tortura que sería mi sábado... bueno, todo era por ayudar a mi amiga, solo esperaba que este acto de solidaridad no me saliera muy caro.

-Ok, Ok! deja el drama - me dije a mi misma - es uno de los Cullen, además el hermano de tu mejor amiga y de otra de las personas con las que mejor te llevas, algo debe tener de ellos, no puede ser tan malo. Además ni siquiera te has dado el tiempo de conocerlo - trataba de convencerme de que todo iba a estar bien, pero sabía que no era así. Por más que lo repitiese, sabía que yo no iba a ver esto como nada más que una tortura. El siempre había sido la piedra dentro de mi zapato. nunca supe el por qué pero el se había empeñado en arruinarme la vida desde que nos conocimos, cada que yo iba a visitar a Alice el llegaba a fastidiarme, eso era por ley, no sé cómo pero siempre lograba hacerme perder los estribos, cosa que, para ser sinceros casi nadie lograba, o al menos no tan constantemente. El criticaba todo de mí, incluso mis gustos tanto con la ropa como con los chicos o cualquier otra cosa. Era tan estresante. Yo sabía como iba a estar esa visita al cine, y a decir verdad no tenía ganas de ir.

Elegí cualquier ropa, al fin y al cabo el seguramente me criticaría, y no era como si ya no estuviese acostumbrada, ni mucho menos como si me importase, así que elegí un pantalón de jean azul oscuro un poco ajustado, y una camisa azul cielo que resaltaba mi no muy bien formada figura, la camisa era de mangas cortas y con un cuello redondo, muy sencilla, pero a mi parecer muy bonita. Aún faltaba una hora para que nos fuesemos al cine, así que mientras tanto me senté en el sillón a ver la tele. en tanto llegó mi mamá.

-Hola nena! como estás? - preguntó despreocupada.

-Bien, bien, y tu? - respondí

-Bien, estaba comprando algunas cosas en el supermercado, por fin quedaste con Alice en hacer algo?

-Si, saldremos al cine.

-mmm... solas?

-no, iremos con Jazz y Edward - pronuncié su nombre a regañadientes.

-Ah... Edward? - preguntó mi madre, tratando, notable e inexitosamente, de ocultar su curiosidad.

-Si, Edward! - contesté a modo indiferente- bueno, mami, me tengo que ir, dentro de poco nos vamos. Te quiero.

-Yo igual. Saludos. y no olvides llegar temprano, recuerda que tu padre se llevó tus llaves.

-Ok! Te amoooo! - dije, mientras salía por la puerta.

Llegué a la hermosa casa de los Cullen 15 minutos antes de que partieramos. Como era de esperarse Alice aún no estaba lista, y Jasper aún no había llegado, solo se encontraban Esme, la madre de Alice, y Edward, quienes veían un partido de béisbol en la sala. Esme estaba sentada y tenía a Edward abrazado como a un bebé, era tan tierno verlos así. Esme era tan buena y dulce, ella era como una segunda madre para mí, y efectivamente sus hijos eran como hermanos para mí, bueno, Edward no tanto, nunca habíamos tenido el suficiente trato, bueno a decir verdad nuestro único trato era cuando nos saludabamos, y cuando él me molestaba, así que él era el único de la familia con el que de verdad no me sentía entrelazada de alguna manera sentimental, porque Carlisle, el esposo de Esme, y padre de los tres chicos, era todo un pan de Dios, él también era como un segundo padre para mí. Los saludé a ambos y me senté en el otro mueble para acerles compañía mientras esperaba a Alice.

-Hola hija - dijo Esme, mientras me dirigía una mirada cálida - Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Esme, gracias a Dios. y que tal ustedes? por cierto, dónde anda Emmett? - no sabía si lo que Alice me había dicho era verdad, ella nunca me mentía, pero yo la conocía muy bien... algo se traía entre manos, y yo de verdad no sabía por qué había puesto tanta insistencia en que fuese yo quien la acompañase.

-De fiesta, creo - respondió ella.

-Así que... eres mi cita de hoy? - dijo Edward mientras se acomodaba para mirarme a la cara. Lo miré y levanté una ceja - nada mal - dijo después.

-Tu cita? o tu niñera?... querrás decir - pregunté de manera sarcástica, mientras él se reía de manera desafiante. Yo ya sabía lo que se avecinaba. Seguramente no saldríamos a ningún lugar, porque lo más probable era que Edward me hiciera perder los estribos, y yo terminaría por volver a casa, eso era lo que siempre ocurría.

-Bueno, quizás - dijo con voz inocente y volteó de nuevo a ver el partido. Me quedé sorprendida por su respuesta. Él no era de darme la razón, jamás, así que por lo menos era un buen comienzo, Alice debió haberlo amenazado con algo muy importante. Me alegraba saber que había posibilidades de que me llevase la fiesta en paz, y que yo pudiese disfrutar de la película, y no solo oirlo a el comentar que tan mal estaba vestida o peinada, o hacer bromas acerca de mi escasa vida amorosa, o acerca de cualquier otro tema.

Unos minutos despues Jasper entró por la puerta y nos saludó, y justo en ese instante se escuchó como Alice bajaba las escaleras rapidamente, a penas bajó el último escalón siguó corriendo y se le abalanzó encima a Jasper, quien la cargó y le dió un tierno beso en los labios.

-Que hermosa estás - le dijo.

Esos dos eran tan dulces que derramaban miel cuando estaban juntos. Ellos se encerraban en su propia burbuja. Era tan tierno, pero a la vez muy empalagoso.

Nos despedimos de Esme y partimos hacia Port Angeles en el auto de Jasper.

* * *

_**Hola a todas! esto es solo una loquera que **_**_se me está ocurriendo, y bueno, me decidí _****_a darle rienda suelta, espero que les guste,_**

**_porfa dejen sus reviews, para saber que tal _****_les ha parecido el primer capitulo, aunque _****_sé que no tiene como mucho,_**

**_de todas formas _****_creo que hoy mismo publico el segundo _****_capitulo, así sabrán como se desenvuelve todo._**

**_Espero les guste, será una historia muy juvenil y divertida._**

**_Bueno chicas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto,_**

**_un beso a todas... :-*_**

**_Atte: Ori... :3_**


	2. La Cruda Verdad

**_Hola, era solo para dar gracias por el apoyo, y para recomendar una canción que, a mi parecer, va muy, muy, muuuuuuy acorde con esta historia, la canción se llama "A punto de Caramelo" y es de las Cherrys :3 [un grupo venezolanoo... :D ] _**

**_P.D.: por favor leer Nota de Autor al final del capitulo. :)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - La Cruda Verdad**

-Amor, puedes poner algo de música, por favor? - Preguntó Jasper a Alice, mirándola con esa mirada tan tierna que reservaba solo para ella... Era lo más tierno del mundo verlos así, tan enamorados.

-Claro, por qué no? - respondió ella con una gran sonrisa - Chicos... que tal todo allí? preguntó de manera irónica - Aaaarrrrgh! es que si hubiese podido la fusilaba, ella sabía perfectamente que nosotros, bueno al menos YO, no estaba teniendo mi mejor momento. Aunque no me podía quejar, llevabamos 20 minutos dentro del carro y Edward aún no hacía nada para molestarme... eso era un Record.

-Claro que si, verdad hermosura? - respondió Edward y me dirigió una sonrisa torcida, muy de él... Era el gesto más sexy que había visto en mi vida... Ay por Dios, qué estaba pensando? Isabella Marie Swan tienes terminantemente prohibido pensar así de Edward Cullen... acaso te has vuelto loca? le grité a mi fuero interno, a lo cual éste me respondió: qué más da? es el chico más bello de todo el cole, y bueno de toda la ciudad, o el país quizás, cual es el problema? además nena, recuerda que estás pensando... Él NO te está oyendo... no tienes nada que perder...

Ok, sí.. me había vuelto completamente loca, entablaba conversaciones con mi conciencia... eso sí que era nuevo.

-Si, claaaaaaaaaaaaaarooooooo... Y cómo no? - dije de manera sarcástica, y el me guiño un ojo. Le envíe una mirada envenenada.

-Exacto, sería imposible no pasarla bien estando conmigo, cierto preciosa? - rodé los ojos

-Ay! tu tan chistoso como siempre - dije de manera sarcástica, y con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si, si, ya lo sé.

-Ególatra.

-Tonta.

-Idiota.

-Boba.

-Ridículo.

-Ok! ya basta! - exclamaron Alice y Jasper a la vez - Pueden dejar de comportarse como niños? Por Dios! - dijo un Jasper bastante exaltado.

-Especialmente tú - le siguió Alice mientras le señalaba a Edward con el dedo - primero porque eres el mayor de todos nosotros, así que compórtate como tal, y segundo porque prometiste portarte bien.

-Te dije que no era buena idea venir - le anuncié a Alice.

-Tu también compórtate. Dios! que es lo que voy a hacer con ustedes? - Ok, esto había rayado en lo ridículo. Alice y Jasper eran los menores de todos los que estabamos dentro del carro, y al parecer eran los mas maduros. Me sentía tan mal por perder los estribos, pero no era mi culpa, yo jamás caía tan bajo de comportarme como una niña de 5 años, pero Edward era una excepción.

El resto del camino lo pasamos sentados lo más alejados el uno del otro en el pequeño espacio que nos proporcionaba el auto, ambos mirabamos hacia nuestras respectivas ventanillas e íbamos cruzados de brazos, cual niños pequeños luego de una pelea.

Ya llegamos, será que los bebes se pueden comportar en el cine? - dijo Alice quien se encontraba muchísimo más calmada que hacía 15 o 20 minutos.

Bajamos del auto y fuimos directo a comprar los tickets para las funciones.

-Entonces, que vamos a ver? - preguntó Jasper.

-ROMANCE! - Gritó Alice entusiasmada.

-Qué les parece a ustedes? - preguntó Jasper, como si no supiesemos que para él la única opinión importante era la de Alice.

-Da igual - Exclamamos Edward y yo a la vez.

-Ok! Entonces será esa que dice allí... me han dicho que es muy buena - dijo Alice, mientras señalaba con su dedo uno de los posters que decía "La Cruda Verdad".

Compramos los 4 tickets y nos dirigimos al interior del gran cine. Alice no paraba de charlar, parecía un loro, pero así era ella, por eso era mi mejor amiga, porque me complementaba.

-Ay, Ay, Palomitas, yo quiero palomitas! - decía Alice mientras pegaba saltitos - Amor, amor, quiero palomitas, quiero palomitas - Así que nos dirigímos a comprar. Yo estaba incómoda, primero porque Alice y Jasper ya estaban completamente sumergidos en su burbuja de amor, y segundo porque el idiota de Edward no había parado de mirarme desde que nos bajamos del auto, y eso me sacaba completamente de quisio.

-Qué miras? - pregunté exasperada, no entendía por qué, pero Edward me hacía enfurecer facilmente.

-La cara que se te estira

-Que gracioso - articulé mientras le enviaba miradas asesinas, el solo sonrió de manera irónica y comenzó a coquetear con la chica en el mostrador. Aaaaarrrrgh! lo mataría si pudiese, era tan desquisiante, engreído, ridículo y estúpido.

Compramos dos enormes Coca Colas y un envase enorme con Palomitas de Maíz bañadas en mantequillas, mmm... mis preferidas, lastima que tenía que compartirlas con el engendro. Alice y Jasper llevaban rato de haber comprado sus cosas, y nos esperaban en la entrada de la sala, así que el idiota y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

Edward llevaba una sonrisita idiota en la cara, y yo estaba que se la volteaba de una cachetada. Pero que era lo que se creía este niñato? El se juraba que era la última gota de agua en el desierto, claro que la hermosa cara y el cuerpazo que tenía no lo ayudaban a bajarse de su nube, y mucho menos las cientos de idiotas que se babeaban por él. Comencé a detallarlo muy bien, de arriba a abajo, como ya había hecho tantas otras veces, que lo odiase no significaba que no lo pudiese admirar, o sí? era alto, no muy corpulento, mas bien un poco desgarbado, pero tenía unos músculos bien formados, era indescriptiblemente guapo, con unos ojazos verdes, una boquita pequeña, pero bien delineada y provocativa, un cabello color castaño claro con reflejos dorados, y unas pompas que... bueno, el hecho es que aunque pareciese una deidad, un dios de la mitología griega, un Hércules, un... ok, ok, STOP! el que fuese lindo no le daba derechos a comportarse como un idiota, egocéntrico y mujeriego.

Si, si, lo se... parecía una loca, odiándolo y venerándolo al mismo tiempo. El era mi pesadilla, pero también era mi sueño imposible. Me odiaba a mi misma por prestarle atención a alguien tan... así. A mí nunca me ha caído bien la gente egocéntrica que se cree el centro del mundo, y si, precisamente me vengo a enamorar del idiota, ególatra y ridículo más grande del mundo. Nunca entendí como eso llegó a pasar, pero era así, y nada más, y yo nunca, NUNCA admitiría eso a nadie, es más, ni siquiera Alice lo sabía, y no era porque no confiase en ella, era solo que... sería caer tan bajo como todas las idiotas que lo perseguían a él, y yo no iba a ser una más del montón... exclusivamente, de ESE montón. Además, si Edward se enteráse su ego se iría como Buzz Light Year: "Al infinito y más allá". Yo no iba a ser la burla de él.

La película resúlto ser super cómica y muy buena, aunque un poco irónica, considerando con quien estaba. La película se trataba de una directora de un canal de televisión, quien se ve obligada a contratar a un desgenerado para subir los ratings de su show, ella lo odia a el porque, al igual que cierta persona que estaba a mi derecha, es un egocéntrico y mujeriego sin remedio, entre una y mil locuras zaaz! terminan enamorados. Ok, no era tan irónica porque en la película ambos se enamoran y el primero que se da cuenta de su amor es el chico, aca no aplicaba, ya que la única enamorada era yo, por lo tanto la primera y única en darse cuenta.

Salimos de la sala y empezamos a comentar acerca de la peli... Alice no se hizo esperar y comenzo a parlotear.

-Ven? les dije que me habían dicho que era muy buena... que cómica - dijo Alice de manera emocionada, mientras movía sus manos de arriba a abajo y de un lado al otro como para crear un mayor efecto en sus palabras.

-Si, fue muy cómica - le reiteré, mientras seguíamos caminando en dirección a la salida del cine.

-Ay hermanito, ese tipo se parecía tanto a ti... hermoso, si... pero mujeriego hasta el fin del mundo, ojalá a ti también te llegue alguna chica que te haga poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-Dios me libre - respondió Edward - a mi me fascina mi soltería, aunque... hay una chica por la que la dejaría sin remordimientos, pero no creo que eso llegue a pasar, así que dejemos de soñar.

-a ver, a ver... cuenta... tu a mi no me vas a dejar con la duda hermanito - dijo Alice - quien es esa chica por la que dejarías tu tan apreciada vida de soltero?

-No importa, además, no va ni al caso, ella es un poco rara, sabes? por eso no quiero acercarme mucho a ella...

-con rara te refieres a que es la única no se babea por ti? - preguntó Alice, lanzandome una mirada significativa, y luego volviendo a centrar su mirada en él.

-Si.

-Entonces no es rara mi vida, es inteligente, que es diferente... no como el montón de descerebradas que se la pasan detrás de ti - no pude evitar reír, y Edward volteó a mirarme.

-De qué te ríes? - preguntó serio

-De nada - contesté.

-Sabes que? había olvidado decirte... esa chica de la película es exactamente igual a ti. Loca, controladora, impulsiva.

-Gracias - dije de manera irónica.

-Ok, vamonos ya que se hace tarde y no hemos comido nada - dijo Jasper, quien ya se encontraba metido en el carro.

-Podemos ir a McDonald's? - Preguntó Edward.

-Tu si que no maduras verdad? pedirás una cajita feliz*? - pregunté mientras me reía abiertamente.

-Si, la pediré, pero para ti amor - me dijo de manera sarcástica.

-Ok, tranquilo que si te puedes quedar con el muñequito, pues yo no estoy para eso, taradito.

-Me alegra que al fin te dieras cuentas nenita - dijo, y le saqué la lengua, así que el comenzó a reír.

-Creo que están enamorados - le susurró Alice a Jasper entre risitas, y al parecer fui yo la única que, aparte de Jasper, escuchó.

-Estás loca - fué lo único que le dije.

-Si, si... lo que sea.

-Qué? - preguntó Edward

-Nada - Dijimos Jasper, Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, y ellos comenzaron a reir.

-mmm... por cierto Ed, no podremos ir a McDonald's al menos no entrar, pasaremos por el AutoMac - dijo Jasper - es que ya es muy tarde, y tus padres me matan si llego 5 minutos luego de la hora acordada.

-Ok - dijo Edward.

-Ay pobre, no podrás ir al parque - dije y me empecé a reir. Él me dió un golpecito el la cabeza y le lancé una mirada envenenada.

Cuando llegué a casa subí directo a mi habitación, me quité los zapatos y me lancé a la cama. Comencé a mirar el techo y creo que justo en ese instante caí en un sueño profundo. Estaba muy cansada.

* * *

**_Hola Chicas! quería darles muchas, muchas gracias a todas las que pusieron esta historia como alerta, y a las que me dejaron_**

**_sus reviews, de verdad me gusta mucho que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este también sea de su agrado_**

**_porfa dejen sus comentarios, y también pueden dejar sugerencias, ya que aún no tengo una idea bien estructurada de lo _**

**_que quiero hacer con esta historia, solo sé que quiero que sea muy, muy divertida y también muy interactiva, por lo que si_**

**_les apetecen pueden dejar anécdotas, bien sea en los reviews, o enviarmelas por mensaje, así tendremos escenas más y más _**

**_cómicas, así que la historia en tanto es más suya que mía... =)_**

**_De verdad muchisimas gracias, y por fa les pido que si pueden y les da un tiempito se lean también la otra historia que tengo en_**

**_proyecto, se llama "Amor de tres", esa si es una historia estructurada, y es muy importante para mí, así que me _**

**_encantaría que dejasen sus reviews en _****_esa también._**

**_Bueno, sin más a qué referirme, un beso enorme para todas ustedes :-*_**

**_Atte: Ori... :3_**


	3. Piscinada

**Capitulo 3 - Piscinada**

Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip - El sonido de mi celular me despertó. Lo tomé aún semi-dormida, y ví que era Alice quien me marcaba.

-Allie... - dije mientras bostezaba - no te parece que es muy temprano para despertarme? Es domingo... déjame ser.

-Ay Bells, es que no podemos desaprovechar el día... Está soleado y acá con mi familia estamos organizando una piscinada... nos quieres acompañar?

-Vale, deja desperezarme y le pregunto a mis padres si puedo ir.

-Que sí, que va a preguntar a Reneé y a Charlie - la escuché murmurar - Ehmmm... Bells... papá y mamá dicen que los puedes invitar a ellos también.

-Vale, entonces yo les aviso. A qué hora tengo que estar allá?

-A eso de las 10.

-Ok! entonces perfecto.

-Vale, besitos... espero tu mensaje.

-Ok.

Aún eran las 8 de la mañana. Me estiré durante unos segundos, mientras bostezaba, luego bajé de la cama y me dirigí al baño a darme un baño rápido y cepillarme los dientes. Cuando estuve lista bajé a la cocina. Mamá se encontraba preparando panquecas y papá se encontraba en la sala mirando un partido de béisbol en la tv.

-Buenos días - dije mientras iba hasta mi madre y la abrazaba.

-Hola mi amor - dijo ella mientras me abrazaba y depositaba un beso en mi frente rápidamente - veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor - me dijo mientras sonreía y se volteaba de nuevo a terminar de hacer las panquecas.

-Hola papi - dije, mientras me dirigía al sillón donde se encontraba él.

-Hola mi vida - me regaló una sonrisa y yo me senté a su lado.

-Que vamos a hacer hoy? - pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No tenemos nada planeado - contestó mamá, quien se acercaba con tres platos en mano - pero si quieres planificamos algo. O tienes algo que hacer?

-No, no es eso - dije, mientras me levantaba para ayudarle a mamá a llevar las panquecas y los huevos que había hecho, además de la miel y el queso crema - es que Alice me acaba de marcar al celular, y me dijo que tendrán una piscinada en su casa, preguntaron si queremos ir, pero aún no les he dicho nada.

-Creo que es una buena idea, además hay que aprovechar que no está lloviendo - dijo mamá.

-Ustedes vayan, yo iré a visitar a Billy, veremos el partido de fútbol.

-Como quieras - dijo mamá - tu te lo pierdes - y le sacó la lengua, los tres comenzamos a reir y comenzamos a comer mientras papá veía atentamente el partido.

-Voy a buscar mi telefono, para avisarle a Alice que si vamos a ir - dije luego de haberme terminado la primera panqueca

-Ok. A qué hora tenemos que ir a su casa?

-A las 10.

Subí las escaleras, tomé el teléfono y le marqué a Alice

-Hola Bells - dijo ella con voz enérgica, como siempre.

-Vamos solo mamá y yo, papá ya había quedado en ver el partido con Billy, así que se va a la Reserva.

-Ok. Y Bella...

-Qué?

-Por favor no te vengas con el espanto de traje de baño que te ví la otra vez en el armario, si no tienes uno mejor te vienes y yo te presto uno, pero en serio no te quiero ver con esa cosa tan espantosa - rodé mis ojos.

-Lo que sea.

Bajé de nuevo y me comí un par de panquecas más. Cuando terminamos de comer y lavar los platos me fui a vestir. Fui hasta mi armario y comencé a buscar mi COLLECCIÓN de trajes de baño. Sólo tenía 3, uno completo color azul marino, mejor conocido como el espanto de traje de baño, y dos de bikini uno de ellos era blanco con negro, floreado, me parecía hermoso, pero Alice seguramente me diría que parecía un dálmata, o una vaca (por las manchas negras), así que me decidí por el otro, que era rosado con rayas de colores verde-, azul- y amarillo- pastel, en la parte del brassier. Me vestí encima del traje de baño con una camisa manga corta color blanco con flores marrones, y un short marrón a rayas que me había comprado la misma Alice hacía unos meses. Tomé unas zapatillas blancas y mis lentes de sol negros, cuando estuve lista fui a la habitación de mamá, a ver si estaba lista, porque ya faltaban solo 30 minutos para las 10.

-Mami?

-A ver, que opinas? este o este? - preguntó mientras levantaba una a una las piezas de los trajes de baño - no quiero ir vestida como una loca.

-Cualquiera mamá, ambos son lindos - respondí sinceramente.

-segura? es que tu sabes como es Alice, y la verdad no quiero matarla de un infarto - no pude evitar reírme de su comentario. Aunque no la culpaba, yo también estaba nerviosa por Alice. A veces me estresaba que fuese tan apegada a la moda.

-Tranquila mami. Vamos, que se hace tarde.

-Ok - dijo, y se vistió rápidamente.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen fue Esme quien nos recibió, y nos invitó a pasar al área de la piscina, pero mamá se quedó a conversar con ella, y ayudarla con una ensalada que estaba haciendo.

-BELLS! - gritó Alice, quien salió dela piscina a penas me vió, y me fué a saludar.

-Wow! me sorprendes, creo que estás aprendiendo, te viniste preciosa hoy.

-Gracias - dije mientras sentía como me sonrojaba, pero no era por el comentario de Alice. No, no, no, nooo... Era porque Edward, quien también se encontraba en la piscina cuando llegué, salió de esta para llegar hasta donde yo estaba.

-Si, es cierto hermanita, ya era hora que aprendiese algo de ti - dijo, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello mojado, y me dirigía una sonrisa torcida. Dios mío, por qué tanta sensualidad en un solo hombre?. Le respondí con una sonrisa irónica - Isabella - dijo, mientras me ofrecía la mano a manera de saludo.

-Edward - le contesté, mientras asentía a su saludo, pero no tomé su mano. De pronto sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda para luego elevarme y darme vueltas.

-EMMETT! - grité, mientras él reía abiertamente.

-Mi Belli Bells, tiempo sin verte - dijo mientras me bajaba.

-Han pasado dos días desde la última vez que nos vimos - le dije mientras reía junto a él.

-Eso para mí es una eternidad.

-Qué tal tu fiesta ayer?

-Estupenda! Conocí a una chica demasiado hermosa, además es inteligente, le gusta el béisbol y sabe de autos... Es perfecta - Alice rodó los ojos.

-Que bien! me alegro por tí.

-Me dió su número telefónico... Creo que estoy enamorado.

-Claro - le respondí - lo mismo dijiste con Heidi.

-y con Kate, Jessica, Renata - Agregó Alice

-Y con Mike - agregó Edward.

-Ese no fuí yo... ese fuiste tu hermanito - dijo Emmett mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y le hacía muecas. Alice y yo comenzamos a reir.

-PAPI - Gritó Alice - te bañarás con nosotros? que divertido!

-Si... Hola Bella... - me saludó con la mano y sonrió mientras se acercaba a nosotros - Chicos tenemos que empezar a preparar la parrillera, ya Esme y Reneé comenzaron a preparar la ensalada y las papas.

-Señor, si señor - dijo Emmett mientras llevaba su mano hasta su frente y hacía un saludo como de militar.

Edward, Emmett y Carlisle comenzaron a preparar la parrillera para montar la carne, mientras Alice insistía en hacerme entrar a la piscina con ella.

-Vamos Bells - suplicaba.

-Aún no... ayudemos primero a mamá y a Esme, luego de que terminemos nos metemos todos a la piscina.

-Bells, porfaaaa... si? si no lo haces te tendré que meter yo misma a la piscina - y ví como una sonrisa malévola se formaba en su cara.

-No serías capaz - le dije - además, aún estoy ve... - no había terminado la frase cuando sentí como me levantaban por detrás - Emmett, Emmett! no! no! - me dirigían directamente hacia la piscina - No te atrevas Cullen o sino...

-O sino qué? - susurró en mi oido. Oh, oh! Esa era la voz de Cullen, efectivamente, pero no de el que yo me imaginaba. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, y sentí como una electricidad me inundaba de los pies a la cabeza. Me quedé muda al darme cuenta que era Edward quien me llevaba en brazos. - Sino qué? - volvió a susurrar justo antes de lanzarme a la piscina, con todo y ropa. Estas me las vas a pagar, pensé.

-Me das una mano para salir? - pregunté un poco disgustada - por favor - dije entre dientes.

-Claro, por qué no? - a penas me ofreció su brazo lo halé con fuerza y también cayó al agua. No pude evitar reirme - Que ingenuo eres Cullen - le dije, con una sonrisa malévola plasmada en mi rostro. Tanto Alice como Carlisle, Emmett, Esme y mamá no paraban de reir, las dos últimas recién entraban al área de la piscina.

Salí empapada y enojada, pero al menos me había vengado... pues él se había puesto sus bermudas justo antes de empezar a ayudar a su padre a encender la parrillera, así que al menos no era la única empapada. Ese pensamiento me arrebató una sonrisa y el la notó, así que la intensifiqué y el también sonrió de manera retadora. Esa era la señal. El juego había empezado, y esta vez él no sería el único en batallar. Si él quería guerra, pues guerra tendría.

Luego de quitarme la camisa y el short tomé mi toalla y la extendí en el piso para recostarme encima de ella, mientras miraba como mi madre charlaba animosamente con Carlisle y Esme, y Edward y Emmett se sumergían de nuevo en la piscina.

La sensación del sol calentando mi traslúcido cuerpo era inigualable. Alice se tendió a mi lado para disfrutar del sol.

-Divino, no? - dijo mientras ambas mirabamos como Edward se lanzaba de clavado.

-Ah? - pregunté confundida. Me estaría hablando de Edward? Se habría dado cuenta que me gustaba?

-El sol - aclaró ella, mientras me miraba con cara de sospecha. Que paranóica estaba yo.

-Ahhh... Si... Ehm... Exquisito - dije de manera insegura.

-En qué pensabas? - preguntó curiosa - o mejor dicho... en quién? - dió un vistazo a Edward y luego fijó toda su atención de nuevo en mí.

-Ni lo sueñes

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso - respondió ella de manera suspicaz.

-pues no pienses tanto - le dije y me recosté completamente en el suelo y cerré los ojos, para evitar que me siguiese preguntando.

* * *

_**Hola Chicas! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste :D**_

_**Estoy un poquito triste... :( no han revisado mi otra historia! :'( lloraré...**_

_**no, bueno, tampoco que me cortaré las venas ni nada xD pero en serio me **_

_**gustaría mucho que se diesen el tiempito de leerla y decirme que tal.**_

_**Besos, Atte... Ori... :3**_

_**P.D.: Si se portan bien y me dejan reviews les subo el capitulo siguiente entre hoy y mañana... y conste que no es chantaje... es un incentivoo.. xD ... se les quiere... y recuerden "Amor de Tres"... Seguimos leyéndonos...**_


	4. Visita Imprevista

**Capitulo 4 - Visita imprevista**

-Bella, te conozco - me dijo Alice con voz pícara - te conozco demasiado bien... Te gusta! te gusta! - dijo alegremente

-Shhh... Cállate - dije, y sentí como mis mejillas se encendían - Claro que no!

-Oh My God! Te gusta.

-Claro que no, y cállate o te escuchará.

-N-O- L-O -P-U-E-D-O- C-R-E-E-R-! - dijo en un hilo de voz, separando las palabras - como no me dí cuenta antes de que a ti también te gusta el?

-Claro que no - chillé

-Admítelo... Además te delataste tu misma... si te pusiste como un tomate, estas son horas en las que aún no se te va la sangre de la cara.

-Ok, si - admití con verguenza - me gusta Edward - dije el nombre lo suficientemente bajo, así nadie lo escucharía.

-Awwww... que emoción! - La miré con confusión.

-Qué es lo que te emociona?

-Que serás mi cuñada dentro de poco. Al fin alguien decente para mi hermano.

-Claro que no - Grité - Estas agonizando!

-Lo que sea - dijo y se paró - yo me voy a dar un chapuzón, no vienes?

-No.

Me dejé llevar por la extraordinaria sensación que me proporcionaba el calor de los rayos del sol al tocar mi piel, y creo que en ese momento me quedé dormida. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero estoy segura de que no fue mucho, quizás 10 o 20 minutos... A mi me hubiese encantado estar así todo el día, me fascinaba el sol.

-Durmiendo? - preguntó ÉL... con la voz más sexy e incitante que jamás hubiese escuchado. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, y abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarlo sentado a mi lado.

-No dormía, disfrutaba del sol - respondí.

-Por qué no vienes a disfrutarlo con nosotros? - sugirió con una voz dulce y persuasiva - el agua está deliciosa y refrescante.

-No gracias - dije con cara de asombro. De cuando a acá el era tan caballeroso, dulce y tierno conmigo? seguramente estaba planeando algo.

-Por favor - dijo con cara de súplica.

-Está bien - que fácil se le había hecho convencerme, ni yo lo podía creer. Él esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Más le valía no intentar nada, o se las vería con una Isabella Swan bien enfadada.

-Gracias - me ofreció su mano para levantarme. Sí que me estaba sorprendiendo.

-Qué planeas? - dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la piscina.

-Umh? - preguntó con cara de confusión.

-No creerás que pienso que toda esta caballerosidad es porque de un minuto al otro decidiste que sería bueno dejarme en paz.

-Claro que no... yo sé que eres inteligente y que jamás pensarías eso, peeeeero... a decir verdad no estoy planeando nada - lo de inteligente era un cumplido, viniendo de él. Aunque yo ya hubiese escuchado eso muchas otras veces, de muchas otras personas, pero con él era diferente, él nunca... NUNCA ... me había dicho nada bueno en la vida. Siempre me había molestado.

-Gracias, supongo - empezó a carcajear - Qué? - dije frunciendo el seño.

-Supones? vaya que eres ocurrente. Si era un cumplido, por si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Entramos a la piscina. Alice miraba a Emmett con cara de complicidad. Ok, quedaba más que claro que estaban tramando algo, y también quedaba más que claro de quién era el plan. Esto por un lado me alivió, y por el otro... me preocupó aún más. Alice lo planeó, lo que significa que no pasarás por nada malo - pensé - después de todo ella es tu mejor amiga... pero (por qué siempre tenían que haber peros?) ella se había enterado de que me gustaba Edward, y algo me decía que su plan tenía mucho que ver con eso. Que vergüenza. Aunque Alice sería incapaz de decirselo... o seriá capaz de hacerlo? al fin y al cabo él era su hermano, su sangre. Problemas, problemas, problemas... decía mi conciencia.

-Mi amor! - el grito de Alice me condujo de vuelta a la realidad. La vi salir toda mojada de la piscina para abrazar a Jasper y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, el le correspondió tanto el abrazo como el beso.

-Emmett - gritó Jasper - te tengo una sorpresa. Jamás me creerás quién está acá - y sin más ni más una despampanante rubia salió de la casa. Era hermosa, parecía una super modelo de revista. Era... Wow, una de esas chicas de las que te bajan el ego muy fácilmente, así era ella.

-Rosalie!!! - gritó Emmett entusiasmado - pero... cómo...? - Ella le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, y Emmett se salió disparado de la piscina - De dónde se conocen?

-Jasper y yo somos primos - contestó la rubia - y según me dijo no pudiste contenerte a mostrarle la foto que nos tomamos con tu celular - su voz era tan hermosa. Le daba gracias a Dios por tener tan definida mi posición sexual, esta tipa podría hacer dudar a cualquiera... Dios! era tan bella... ok, se que parezco lesbiana pensando todo esto, pero la verdad es que la tal Rosalie era preciosa. Aunque yo estaba bien clara en mis gustos.

-Wow - Suspiró Edward, mientras veía como su hermano se acercaba a la hermosa chica y le daba un beso en la mejilla - quien es esa... preciosura? - suspiró, y Alice y yo rodamos los ojos.

-Ehm... bueno... ellos son... Alice, Isabella, Edward, mi papá, mi mamá y Reneé, la mamá de Bella.

-Un placer, Rosalie Hale - dijo la chica, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa y estrechaba una a una nuestras manos. Emmett estaba de lo más nervioso, jamás lo había visto así.

-Pero que chica más hermosa - exclamó Esme, y vaya que si lo era. Alta, rubia con ojos azules (y no pretendo de ningún modo menospreciar ni mucho menos discriminar a las morenas), cuerpo escultural. Su cabello era largo, de un hermoso color dorado y se dejaba caer hasta su perfecta cintura. Parecía una diosa, y no lo digo por exagerar.

-Gracias - dijo ella y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Eh... Rosalie ... quieres venir a bañarte con nosotros? - sugirió Emmett, quién seguía super nervioso con la visita.

-Claro - dijo ella con un tono entusiasta.

-Vale, alli queda el baño, te puedes cambiar... Ehm... traes traje de baño, cierto?

-Si - dijo ella y caminó esplendorosamente en dirección al baño.

-Quién es? - preguntó Edward con bastante interés, mientras veía a la chica con cara de gafo. Era un idiota, tarado, mujeriego... argh! qué no se daba cuenta que su hermano estaba babeado por la rubia?

-Ni se te ocurra - dijo Emmett con un tono de amargura - es la chica de la fiesta.

-Tranquilo toro, tranquilo... tu eres mi hermano, jamás te traicionaría.

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero nunca está de más advertirte.

Me adentré de nuevo en la piscina. Nadaba felizmente, Edward había tenido razón, el agua se sentía deliciosa y refrescante. Carlisle, Esme y mamá decidieron bañarse un rato también. Carlisle, Alice y Jasper competían a ver cual de los tres era más rápido. Alice siempre ganaba, a decir verdad creo que le daban ventaja. Mamá y Esme no duraron mas de 20 minutos dentro de la piscina, lo mismo Emmett y Rosalie, quienes luego de bañarse un rato se dispusieron a charlar sentados en la orilla de la piscina. Edward flotaba en el agua. Que bello se veía. Sus muy bien marcados pectorales realzaban de manera sensual en el agua. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos. que era lindo, si... que era sexy, tampoco lo podía negar, pero seguía siendo Edward Cullen, el mujeriego, insoportable, egocéntrico, degenerado Edward Cullen. Que lástima que me gustase tanto.

* * *

_**Hola! por acá me reporto, quisiera pedirles disculpas... se que me tardé un poco para actualizar, ******__pero tengo mis motivos... lo primero, estoy en vacaciones (yo tampoco sabía que acá en Dinamarca ****__celebraban la Semana Santa, ****__****__así que fue una muy grata sorpresa, ya que no me dan muchas vacaciones) y estoy visitando a unos amigos ****__****__y bueno, quería pasar tiempo con ellos... segundo,****__hice y re-hice el capitulo como dos o tres veces a ver que tal, porque cada vez ****__****__****__me estan naciendo ideas diferentes, ****__y quiero que la historia tenga coherencia... a veces es un poco dificil conseguir ser coherente, ****__****__****__****__especialmente cuando se es yo! xD_

**__****__****__****_También me quiero disculpar porque este capitulo no tiene escenas cómicas... pero tranquilas, tranquilas, no se me pongan tristes que las ocurrencias no tardan mucho en llegar. Gracias a Susan-black7, quien siempre está atenta a mi historia y que se tomó la molestia de leer mi otra historia... de verdad muchas gracias_**

**__****__****__****_Bueno... muchísimas gracias a todas! no olviden dejar sus reviews! se les quiere... _**

**__****__****__****_besos, Atte... Ori... :3_**


	5. Hambrientos

** Capitulo 5- Hambrientos**

Salí de la piscina y me dirigí directo hacia la mesa donde se hallaban Esme y mamá conversando. Tomé mi toalla, me sequé y la envolví en mis caderas para cubrir la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. El hambre me estaba consumiendo, así que me dirigí hacia la cocina. Yo era algo así como alguien más de la familia. Esme y Carlisle me regañaban cada vez que pedía permiso para ir a algún lado de la casa o tomar algo, decían que no era necesario, así que después de 5 años de amistad con Alice y Emmett, no me era vergonzoso ir y venir o tomar algo para comer. Abrí las puertas del refrigerador y me encontré con un montón de cosas: helados, frutas, yogurts, ensaladas, y que se yo... en esa nevera siempre había de todo. Comencé a vacilar. Tomo un yogurt o una manzana? no. Mejor un durazno. Tenía que comer algo que no me llenase mucho, pues todos comeríamos juntos y faltaba poco menos de una hora para el almuerzo. Al final me decidí por el durazno, pues me encantaba.

-Hambrienta? - preguntó Edward. Salté del susto, y casi grito. El comenzó a reir.

-Últimamente te ha dado por preguntar lo obvio, no? - dije con tono amargo mientras cerraba el refrigerador.

-Me gusta hacerte enojar - dijo acercándose lentamente a mi, con una sonrisa endemoniadamente seductora plasmada en sus labios. Yo no me moví ni un centímetro. El se encontraba lo bastante cerca de mí como para sentir su calor corporal. Mi cuerpo se estremecía, pero mi mente intentaba mantenerse equilibrada.

-Wow, en serio? - pregunté sarcásticamente - fíjate que si no me dices yo ni me entero - exclamé, simulando sorpresa.

-Te vas tan... hermosa - yo me quedé más estática aún, había oído bien? hermosa dijo? el se acercó un poco más y me acorraló contra el refrigerador. Sus brazos hacían una prisión. Mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más y más. Temblaba de la cabeza hasta los pies, y con cada milímetro que el se acercaba la necesidad de tocarlo y besarlo incrementaba.

-Aléjate Edward - advertí. En ese momento me dí cuenta de lo que el tramaba. Su venganza, el quería vengarse de mí jugando con mis sentimientos. Pero que bajo era! Solo lo había halado a la piscina, no era nada que el no hubiese hecho. Pero vengarse por esa tontería y de esta manera? No lo creo. Entonces que era lo que pretendía? De verdad gusta de mi? no, no... Imposible - Qué pretendes?

-No pretendo nada - se acercó un poco más

-Más te vale que te alejes o sino...

-O sino qué? - me interrumpió. La verdad no sabía que decir, no tenía amenazas para él. Sorprendente, lo sé, pero cierto, por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que hacer ni decir para defenderme de él. Mi mente no estaba funcionando correctamente, bueno no es como si lo hubiese hecho antes, pero no encontraba ni un atisbo de coherencia en mi interior. No podía procesar nada, mi mente estaba tan o más paralizada que mi cuerpo, así que hice lo primero que me llegó a la mente. "A situaciones extremas, medidas extremas", pensé. Así que tomé con la mano lo primero que tuve a mi alcance y le pegué en la cabeza.

Ok, no había sido la mejor idea pegarle con una banana. Él solo rió.

-Veo que estás muy hambrienta - dijo. Aaaarrrrghhhh! como me sacaba de quicio - Sabes? yo no tendría problema en que me comieses a mi completito - que más quisiera yo, pensé.

-No gracias. Preferiría una y mil veces morir de hambre - dije con tono mordaz

-Segu... - Alguien detrás de nosotros aclaró su garganta. Ambos volteamos. Oh por Dios! Eran Emmett y Rosalie! ambos tenían una expresión divertida en la cara. Que vergüenza. Sentí como la sangre subía hasta mi cara.

-Veníamos a buscar algo de tomar, y a decirles que ya la comida está servida. Pero si están ocupados puedo ayudarlos a hacer algo de tiempo - dijo Emmett simulando inocencia, y Rosalie soltó una risita tonta.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa, aún ruborizada, y ellos salieron detrás de mí. Nos sentamos a comer y allí empezó la tortura.

-Cargan mucha hambre ustedes, no? - preguntó Emmett de manera "inocente"

-Por qué lo dices? - preguntó mamá.

-Es que encontré a estos pícaros - dijo señalándonos con su dedo índice - amenazando con acabar la nevera - su tono era burlón. Yo me sonrojé.

-Solo tomamos un durazno y una banana. No seas exagerado - dijo Edward, tratando de librarnos del comentario. Rosalie no dejaba de soltar risitas tontas, mientras que el resto nos miraba con la incomprensión marcada en sus rostros.

-Parece que se la están llevando mucho mejor ustedes dos, no es cierto? - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y yo casi me ahogo con el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca.

-Estás bien? - preguntó mamá.

-Si

-Pareces nerviosa - dijo Alice. La fulminé con la mirada.

-Solo un poco cansada

-De qué? - inquirió Emmett con una sonrisita irónica, mientras posaba su mirada en Edward.

-De nadar, de que más? - dije con tono mordaz mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Mataría a Emmett en cuanto se me presentara la mas mínima oportunidad.

-Claro - soltó el sin más ni más mientras hacía un gesto pensativo - yo pensé que era porque habías jugado mucho con Edward.

-Estaban jugando? - inquirió Alice con una gran sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja - y a que jugaban? - preguntó de manera retadora.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras! - fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Todos nos miraron con cara de interrogación - Es que... Edward... - empecé a vacilar. Nunca he sido buena para mentir, pero ni loca diría la verdad - Él me estaba molestando.

-La reté - dijo él rápidamente.

-Él quería mi durazno.

-Así que le dije que el que ganase lo tomaba

-y yo gané - dije finalmente. Estaba agradecida porque al menos me había ayudado a salir del lío. Aunque bueno, me lo debía... Era su culpa.

-Edward - dijo Carlisle con voz seria - Hasta cuando tendremos que decirte que no debes molestar a Bella?

-Perdón, es que se ve tan cómica - le envíe miradas asesinas - y tierna - dijo mientras me miraba y pestañeaba una y otra vez. Rodé los ojos.

-Y tu tan... Idiota - dije con tono dulce y a la vez sarcástico, y también empecé a pestañear. Todos comenzaron a reír.

Cuando terminamos de comer mi madre, Esme y yo lavamos los platos. A mi me gustaba ayudar, pero esta vez lo hacía más por escapar de Emmett y sus comentarios indiscretos, Alice y sus constantes indirectas, y más que nada de Edward y su repentina... Como llamarle? Cordialidad? Curiosidad? Caballerosidad? Interés? lo que fuese. Los demás se bañaban y vestían, pues, para variar, el cielo se estaba comenzando a nublar de nuevo, cosa que por primera vez en mi vida agradecía, pues quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Bueno... Esme, Carlisle, chicos, muchas gracias por este maravilloso día - dijo mamá, y yo suspiré de alivio. Al fin nos íbamos.

-Si, muchas gracias - dije, dirigiéndoles una media sonrisa.

-Por el contrario, muchas gracias a ustedes - dijo Carlisle, mientras nos daba un beso en la mejilla a ambas.

-Vuelvan cuando quieran - dijo Esme, quien nos dirigía una hermosa y amplia sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana Bells, hasta luego Reneé - dijo Alice y nos abrazó efusivamente, tanto a mamá como a mí.

-Mañana hablamos - susurró en mi oído mientras me abrazaba. Ay no! eso no estaba bien. Seguro ya Emmett le había contado acerca del episodio de la cocina.

-Hasta mañana hermanita - me dijo Emmett mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Solo atiné a enviarle una falsa sonrisa.

-Hasta luego, Em! - dije, ya en el umbral de la puerta - Jazz... Rosalie... Edward - dije, dedicandoles una sonrisa a modo de despedida.

-Buenas noches - dijimos mamá y yo a coro mientras salíamos de la casa.

-Buenas noches - contestaron ellos.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos a paso apresurado, no sabíamos si llovería, pero en tal caso no queríamos correr el riesgo de mojarnos, ni a mamá ni a mí nos agradaba la lluvia. A decir verdad, yo también estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que había pasado. Lo que más me importaba en ese momento era si mamá se había dado cuenta de algo. Ella podía parecer muy despistada y hasta un poco atolondrada, pero era muy intuitiva, y no era como que si me fuese a armar un escándalo si tuviese un novio, o si me gustase alguien, era solo que se me hacía muy vergonzoso admitirle lo mucho que me gustaba el tarado de Edward.

Cuando llegamos papá aún no había llegado. Aún eran las cuatro de la tarde, seguramente el partido ni siquiera había comenzado. Subí a mi habitación con la excusa de estar cansada. Me encerré y comencé a pensar. Pronto el cansancio comenzó a hacer de las suyas, y caí en u profundo sueño.

* * *

_**Holaaa! que tal? yo por acá reportandome de nuevo... jeje... Acá les dejo otra de mis locuras, espero les guste el capítulo ;) se merece algún review? bueno, lo dejo a criterio de cada quien... si les gusta hagan click en el botonciito verde de aca abajito que dice "REVIEW" les aseguro que es gratis ;) y hará a una persona muy, muy, muuuuy feliz... si, si... a mi... :)**_

**_bueno, muchos besitos, aullidos, mordiditas, lo que deseen... :D_**

**_Chauuuu! nos leemos pronto, si Dios quiere...  
:)_**

**_besos... Ori... :3 _**


	6. En el cole

**Capitulo 6- En el Cole**

Me desperté bien temprano, me quería tomar mi tiempo antes de llegar al cole. Habían muchas cosas para pensar: ¿cómo debía reaccionar al ver a Edward?, ¿seguiría él igual que ayer?, ¿Qué le diría a Alice? seguramente nos esperaba una larga conversación, ¿Con qué cara miraría a Emmett?, ¿con qué cara me miraría Emmett a mí?, ¿se burlaría de nuevo? - probablemente. Y tantas otras preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza, me sentía avergonzada por haber sido descubierta por Alice, y seguramente por Emmett y Edward, ¡y Rosalie! quien seguramente le diría a Jasper, sino es que Alice ya le habría dicho, ahora todos sabrían mi vergonzoso secreto, estar enamorada de Edward Cullen, mejor conocido como: el hermano de mi mejor amiga y el chico mas sexy y mujeriego del pueblo... QUE OSO! pero... yo lo negaría todo... al menos frente a él, porque, con Alice ya no había caso... pero con los demás podía mentir, aunque yo no era muy buena para eso.

Abrí la regadera y metí mi cabeza debajo del agua, como si con esto se fuesen a despejar las dudas. Me dí mi tiempo y disfruté del baño, las dudas las solventaría luego, quizás.

-Tampoco es como si hubieses matado a alguien - me dije - aunque... Edward Cullen... Dios mío! si el Sr. Arrogancia se entera que estás perdidamente enamorada de él, no dejará de molestarte y además, su ego se irá bien alto - oh no! de nuevo las auto-conversaciones, este chico si que me volvía loca.

Salí envuelta en una toalla, y fui directo hasta mi armario. Comencé a rebuscar entre mis ropas algo decente. Encontré una camisa que me había comprado hace poco más de 3 meses en una de esas tiendas juveniles de moda, era negra con dibujos de colores dentro, quizás era un poco infantil, tenia un arcoiris en el interior que contrastaba de manera resaltante con el negro de fondo, y un pantalón de jean azul oscuro que me quedaba un poco ajustado. Tomé mis converse negros, y para el cabello dejé suelta mi larga melena y me coloqué un cintillo negro con una pegueña flor negra a un lado del mismo. Esperaba verme lo suficientemente infantil como para que Alice se centrase en el tema de mi vestimenta, y no en Edward. Casi me hago dos colitas para atenuar el efecto, pero la verdad era que yo sabía que no serviría de mucho y, a decir verdad, tampoco me quería ver como una idiota.

Volví al cuarto de baño y me cepillé rápidamente los dientes, tomé mi reloj de pulsera y lo coloqué en mi muñeca. Apuntaba que aún eran las 6:30 a.m., bajé lentamente las escaleras y me encontré con mamá y papá en la cocina, tomando café y conversando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días - dijo mamá enérgicamente - veo que nos despertamos temprano hoy - sonreí tenuemente. Me encantaba la forma en que mamá me trataba, no importaba que estuviese pasando por mi mente, ella siempre lograba sacarme de mis cavilaciones y adentrarme en su onda de felicidad.

-Bendición! Si, hoy no se me han pegado las sabanas - le dije despreocupadamente mientras levantaba mis hombros.

-Dios te bendiga! - dijo mi papá - Bueno mis amores, me tengo que ir a la comisaría. Las veo al medio día - se despidió mientras le daba los últimos sorbos al café que tenía en mano y dejaba la taza encima de la mesa del comedor.

-Chao - dijimos las dos a la misma vez.

El silencio llenó el espacio por un momento.

-Uhm... Entonces? - dijo mi mamá, mientras posaba su mano en la cintura, gesto que, traducido al castellano significaba "tengo muchas preguntas, y ni creas que te me vas a escapar". Pasé saliva fuertemente.

-Entonces que ma'? - dije, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Que fue lo de ayer? - preguntó con voz pícara.

-No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres? - me hice la desentendida, aunque sabía perfectamente de que me estaba hablando.

-A Edward y a ti - sentí como mi estómago se revolvía fuertemente de la vergüenza, y como subía rápidamente la sangre hasta mis mejillas - Ni creas que no me dí cuenta de como se miraban ayer. ¿Están de novios?

-NO! - exclamé, mientras sentía el ardor de mis mejillas aumentar - ¿Qué cosas dices? - pregunté en un hilo de voz mientras escondía mi cara. No quería que ella notase mi sonrojamiento. Ella me tomó de la barbilla y levantó levemente mi cara.

-Mírate nada más! Tu boca me niega todo, pero tu cara y tus expresiones - me dijo tiernamente, con esa voz tan maternal - Te vuelve loca ¿No es así?

-Sí - admití, aún más avergonzada - Pero él no lo sabe.

-¿Y no piensas decirle?

-¿Estás loca? - exclamé sorprendida - Mamá! es -E-D-W-A-R-D- - separé la palabra en sílabas - Es el chico más egocéntrico de... no sé... de todo el mundo, además, es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, y... obviamente no le gusto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Obvio... ¿has visto la cantidad de chicas que andan detrás de él?, además él siempre me ha demostrado lo mucho que me odia.

-Tu también lo tratas mal, eso no quiere decir que no te guste - dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y me dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice y significativa.

-El empezó, además... Él es un chico básico... si le gustase, ya estaría detrás de mí como lo ha estado detrás de tantas otras.

-Y exactamente porque es tan básico te lo digo, los hombres se bloquean cuando les llega la mujer que de verdad les gusta. Ellos si que demuestran lo que es que alguien te traiga "de cabeza". Sus cerebritos se atrofian muchísimo más - me dijo mientras reía - si supieras como se comportaba tu papá... era de lo más antipático, pero bueno, ahora no hay tiempo para historias, cómete estos dos emparedados antes de que se te haga tarde.

Y así hice, me los comí prácticamente de un solo bocado. Cuando estaba nerviosa comía mucho más que en condiciones normales, así que terminé por comerme no dos, sino cuatro emparedados y me tomé casi toda una jarra de agua. Cuando terminé vi el reloj. Aún eran las 7:15 a.m., pero yo quería llegar temprano, me daría tiempo de pensar en como actuar cuando viese a los chicos de nuevo y, especialmente en que decirle a Alice, quien seguro no me soltaría hoy. Además, los Cullen no eran los más madrugadores, siempre llegaban cuando mucho dos o tres minutos antes de empezar las clases, nunca llegaban tarde, pero tampoco llegaban temprano, se podría decir que llegaban justo a tiempo, literalmente.

-Me voy mami, quiero llegar temprano por primera vez en mi vida - le dije y ella me sonrió tenuemente.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también

Abrí la puerta y subí a mi camioneta, una vieja Cherokee del año mil novecientos a quien le importa, de color rojo desgastado, la cual, según Alice, debería estar exhibiéndose en algún museo para autos (si es que eso existe). El motor rugió fuertemente mientras la encendía. Emprendí mi camino hacia la escuela, que no se encontraba a más de unos 15 kilómetros de distancia de mi casa. Cuando llegué el estacionamiento aún estaba vacío, estacioné en la parte más cercana a la entrada, como siempre lo hacía, no por costumbre sino más bien por prevención, yo siempre he sido muy patosa, así que, mientras menor sea la distancia que camine menor será el riesgo que corra de caer y dejar los dientes y/o la cara entera en el suelo. Salí cuidadosamente de la camioneta y me adentré en el colegio. Recorrí los pasillos sigilosamente, con cuidado de no tropezarme con mis propios pies (si, así de patosa soy).

-Bu!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaa - grité del susto.

-¿Qué pasa Bells? ¿Por qué tan calladita?

-Jacob, me has dado un susto de infarto. Y ¿Qué querías? Que viniese hablando sola - le dije en tono burlón.

-No nena, yo sé que estás loca, pero no es para tanto - me dijo mientras se reía - es solo que parecía que te estabas escondiendo de alguien.

-Si claaaaro - rodé los ojos - como hay taaaaaanta gente - dije en un tono sarcástico. Y él soltó una risotada - por cierto, ¿Tu qué haces tan temprano acá?, que yo sepa tu eres de los rebeldes - sonreí.

-Yo no soy ningún rebelde - alborotó mis cabellos con sus manos

-Ey! - protesté

-No me digas rebelde - dijo mientras hacía un puchero. Le saqué la lengua. Él se soltó a reír mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior - y llegué temprano porque...

-Porque... qué?

-Es una sorpresa... te muestro a la hora del almuerzo

-¿Prometido? - pregunté. Me mataba la curiosidad por el qué podría ser, pero sabía que Jacob no iba a ceder.

-Prometido! - aseguró con su mano derecha elevada en el aire. Le dirigí una sonrisa - Ey Bells, ya falta poco para el baile de primavera, ¿tienes pareja?

-A decir verdad, no... ¿y tu?

-Aún no... y creo que no invitaré a nadie, todas las chicas de este colegio me parecen tan falsas y plásticas... tu eres la única que no entra en esa categoría... así que si quieres ir en plan de amigos conmigo.

-La verdad es que aún no se si vaya... sabes que nunca se me ha dado eso de bailar.

-Si, se que tienes dos pies izquierdos mi Bells - dijo mientras entrabamos al salón y nos sentábamos juntos a esperar que nuestra hora de matemáticas comenzase.

-Contigo dándome esos ánimos creo que mucho menos iré.

-No seas boba, sabes que me gusta ser sincero - me dijo mientras me propinaba un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Ambos comenzamos a reír.

Comenzamos a charlar acerca de todo un poco, el clima y como disfrutábamos de los pocos días que el sol nos estaba propinando, las conquistas de Jake (que siempre eran muchas), mis conquistas (tema que, por razones más que obvias, duró menos de 5 segundos), entre muchas otras cosas. Intenté de todas las maneras posibles sacarle la verdad acerca de su "sorpresa", pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue que a la hora del almuerzo me lo mostraría. Nuestros compañeros fueron llegando de a montones cuando ya faltaban menos de 10 minutos para comenzar la clase, pero Jake y yo seguimos charlando, entre él y yo había una química especial; podíamos charlar por horas y horas sin parar, creo que quizás se debía a que éramos de gustos totalmente distintos y siempre teníamos algo nuevo que decir, no dejamos de reír hasta que llegó el profesor Banner, y nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

Hasta ese momento fue que me dí cuenta de que Alice aún no había llegado. Esto me preocupaba. Ella siempre llegaba justo a tiempo. Esto me complicaba un poco más las cosas. Si Alice no estaba yo por supuesto preguntaría por ella, pues era mi mejor amiga y obviamente me preocupaba enormemente, pero... si le tenía miedo a hablar con ella, pues mucho más terrorífico me era tener que preguntarle a Emmett, quien cursaba un año más que nosotras, por lo que su hora de almuerzo era una hora más tarde que la nuestra; o peor aún, a Edward, quien, por llevarnos menos de un año, cursaba el mismo año que nosotras, solo que no compartíamos la misma clase, debido a que Alice y él se habían opuesto rotundamente a estudiar juntos cuando ingresaron al bachillerato, según Alice para tener más privacidad y desenvolvimiento, aunque a ella lo del desenvolvimiento se le daba muy bien con o sin sus hermanos presentes.

El hecho era que, de cualquier manera la opción más factible era Edward. Esto me causaba estragos. La clase de matemáticas se me pasó de lo más lento, luego vino la de historia, y fue lo mismo... la verdad no estaba concentrada, solo pensaba donde podría estar Alice, y en que tendría que preguntarle a Edward acerca de su paradero. Pero cuando salí del salón, tremenda sorpresa que me llevé. Alice se encontraba excusandose con el profesor. Suspiré de alivio al verla allí, por un lado ya no tenía la incertidumbre de que algo le hubiese pasado, por el otro, no tendría que ir a hablar con Edward.

-Tranquila Alice, está todo perfecto. Hasta luego - murmuró el profesor Harrinson y ella le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Gracias - dijo, y el profesor comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la cantina.

-Hola! ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? - pregunté - me tenías preocupada, temí que te hubieses enfermado, o algo por el estilo.

-No, Estaba arreglando unos asuntitos - dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica, que no comprendí - pero, no es nada de importancia, ahora... tu y yo tenemos muuuucho de que hablar, ¿no es cierto? - oh no! la tortura había empezado.

* * *

_**Hola****aaaa!**** me reporto de nuevoooo! :) espero les guste este capitulo... me inspiré mucho... en el próximo viene algo que seguramente no se esperan... me extendí un poco... pero no me culpen... estoy inspirada... ^^ bueno... espero dejen sus hermosos reviews... porfaaaaa! ustedes saben lo importantes que son los Reviews, como ayudan a la inspiración... y como hacen que a uno le suba un poquito el ego... ademas, que uno se siente triste a veces... cuando nadie le deja ni un reviewciitoo! ;( Gracias a Dios a mi me han tocado muy buenas lectoras, que siempre me apoyan y me dejan uno que otro comentarioo! muchas muchas gracias a todas ustedes, de verdad!!!**_

_**besos! atte... Ori... :3**_


	7. Sorpresas y Secretos

**Capitulo 7 - Sorpresas y Secretos**

-Ehm, Bells, ¿vamos? - dijo Jake. Salvada, pensé, amaría a Jake por el resto de mis días.

-Disculpa Alice, pero Jake tiene algo que mostrarme. Te prometo que hablaremos más tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? tu y yo hablamos YA! - me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo-

-Anda enana, déjala ir conmigo un momento. Tu la tienes para ti solita todo el tiempo, préstamela un ratito.

-Tu culpa, ya ni siquiera te acercas a nosotras - dijo ella haciendo un puchero - ¿que ya no nos quieres?

-Claro que si... Las adoro duende - le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente. Alice sonrió - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? así te aseguras que Bella no se te escape.

-No es ni mala idea, pero ahorita tengo otro asuntito que resolver. Pensaba hacerlo luego de hablar con la susodicha - me señaló con su dedo índice - pero ya que insistes - Jake sonrió - Me la cuidas. Y a ti - dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos y me dirigía una sonrisita - ni creas que te me vas a escapar.

-Nos vemos - dijo Jake.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la salida. Cuando estábamos en la puerta Jacob me sugirió que cerrara los ojos, y así hice. Me dirigió todo el camino, esto sí que era una tortura; si no podía caminar en linea recta y sin caerme en una superficie plana con los ojos abiertos, imagínense la escena, yo rondando por las afueras del colegio con los ojos cerrados. Lo bueno era que Jake me guiaba, intentando que no plasmara la cabeza en algún árbol, me tropezase con mis pies, o sucediese cualquiera de los accidentes a los cuales yo ya estaba bien acostumbrada. Era torpe, no lo podía negar, y no había caso en hacerlo, todos lo sabían. Paramos en algún lugar y el me indicó que abriera los ojos.

-No lo puedo creer - exclamé a penas abrí los ojos y visualicé su sorpresa - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? yo te quería ayudar con los últimos detalles.

-Era un trabajo para hombres, además quería que estuvieses sorprendida cuando vieses como quedó.

-y vaya que si lo estoy, te quedó perfecto... está como nuevo. La última vez que te ayudé no se veía tan precioso.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Bells.

-Oh, bueno, si... Disculpa, he estado ocupada.

-Lo sé - dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-Te juro que te quedó demasiado bien. Es el auto mas lindo que he visto. Y ese color naranja le queda espectacular.

-Me tienes que conceder una vuelta en él

-Por supuesto - exclamé de inmediato.

-Bueno nena, tenemos que volver o sino la enana nos arrancará la cabeza por "evadirla" - entrecomilló las palabras con sus manos.

-Ok - dije, no muy convencida

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él, mientras yo me sonrojaba.

-Tu sabes... lo de Edward... ella... - sentí como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas, seguramente ya estaba tan roja como un tomate - ...se enteró

-Oh - exclamó Jake - comprendo. Supongo que te estás preparando para la tortura. La ametralladora viviente se debe estar cargando de preguntas y estoy más que seguro de que no parará hasta que le cuentes todo.

-No me ayudes tanto - le dije mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Él solo comenzó a reír.

-Volvamos - Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al colegio.

Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino me tropecé con algo y resbalé. Casi dejo la dentadura en el asfalto, menos mal que Jake me atajó.

-¿Qué no puedes caminar sin caer? - me dijo a modo de broma - mejor te llevo - y sin más ni más me tomó en brazos como a un costal de papas.

-Jacob, bájame! - exigí entre risas mientras le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda, la situación se me hacía muy graciosa. Él solo reía, cada vez más y más fuerte, y yo también, aunque me era un poco incómodo estar en esa posición - bájame - exigí una vez más, de nuevo entre risas.

-no quiero que te mates y ser el único testigo. Todos creerán que fue un homicidio, e iré a la cárcel por tu culpa. Y todo porque no sabes caminar aún - dijo de nuevo. Nos reímos aún más fuerte.

-Todos saben que soy torpe, no te culparán de nada - eso era muy cierto.

-de todas maneras no me quiero arriesgar.

-En serio, ya bájame! - sentí como subíamos por las escaleras de la entrada del colegio.

-Está bien - dijo, y me soltó en el último escalón - pero procura no matarte, en serio no quiero ir preso.

-ya cállate - rodé los ojos. Y comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

-enana - despeinó mis cabellos con sus manotas

-ey! ¿pero cual es tu tema con mis cabellos? - dije mientras fruncía el ceño. Él se reía, y comencé a pegarle en los brazos.

-No! te atreviste a pegarme. Lo pagarás caro! - dijo y comenzamos a correr por todo el colegio, yo huyendo de él y él persiguiéndome. me tropecé, pero afortunadamente no me caí. Ambos reíamos. Parecíamos dos chiquillos, corriendo por los pasillos. Los demás nos miraban y se reían.

-Te atrapé - me dijo mientras me sujetaba en un abrazo.

-Oh, pero que tiernos! - dijo una sarcástica voz desde atrás - no me habían dicho que estaban de novios.

-Ese no es tu problema, Cullen - soltó Jake de manera tajante mientras me soltaba lentamente y se daba vuelta junto conmigo, pasando su brazo por mi hombro. Edward nos miraba de manera colérica, bueno, no a mí, más bien a Jacob.

-Claro que lo es. Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, por lo tanto debo protegerla de tipos como tú - escupió con desprecio.

-¿De cuando a acá tu te preocupas por mí? - solté enojada. ¿Qué se creía Edward Cullen que era? él no tenía derechos de decirme quien era o no una buena influencia para mi. Lo odiaba tanto por esto. ¿Por qué no me podía simplemente dejar vivir? de paso de que no le importaba (mientras yo, por el contrario, estaba locamente enamorada de él), en los pocos momentos en que disfrutaba, siempre venía él y lo echaba todo a perder - además si al caso vamos Jacob es un gran chico. No es mi culpa que le tengas rabia, envidia, o lo que sea que le tengas. ¿Además quien te crees? tu no ejerces ningún derecho o influencia en mí.

-Bella, déjalo, no vale la pena que te estés peleando con él. Vámonos

-No! por favor, no te vayas - dijo Edward mientras me retenía con su mano

-Eres bipolar ¿cierto? - le dije incrédula. ¿Cual era su problema? de momento estaba todo arrogante y luego me decía que me quedase, yo que pensaba que la del problema era yo!

-Aja! allí estabas, tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente - sin más ni más sentí como Alice me halaba hacia ella.

Me dirigió directo hacia el comedor, mientras me daba una ensalada que me había comprado. Ella sabía que no la podría evadir si me tenía preparado el almuerzo. Me hizo sentar en una mesa, justo en frente de ella y allí empezó la tortura.

-¿Cuando te diste cuenta? - comenzó

-¿De qué?

-Oh, vamos Bells! no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero - bajé la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Ok - suspiré derrotada - hace uno, quizas dos años.

-¡¿Años?! - gritó histérica - no puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado tanto tiempo. ¡Yo soy tu mejor amiga! Oh, por Dios... y ¿como es que no me dí cuenta antes? - comenzó a reír. Estaba enojada y divertida al mismo tiempo. Tomó asiento lentamente mientras miraba hacia mí, levanté mi cara.

-Disculpa que nunca te dije, es que... eres su hermana! y aunque sé que no serías capaz de decirle, pues... es embarazoso.

-pero ¿por qué habría de serlo? - preguntó ella confusa.

-no lo sé - respondí mientras me sonrojaba aún más de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

-¿qué fue lo de ayer? ¿por qué Emmett se estaba metiendo con ustedes?

-Es que ... - le conté todo lo que había pasado dentro de la cocina, la manera en que Edward y yo nos encontrábamos peligrosamente cerca y el como Emmett y Rosalie nos capturaron in fraganti, para el momento seguro parecía un tomate con patas. Ella solo alcanzó a soltar una risita.

-Mi hermanito si que se las trae ¿no? - dijo pensativa. hizo silencio por unos segundos, como analizando algo. Hoy si que estaba rara - bueno, fin del interrogatorio, eso era todo lo que quería saber. ¿Vamos? - casi se me parte la cara, tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Eso era todo? ¿En serio?. Alice estaba tramando algo, y no sé por qué me dio el presentimiento de que ese "algo" tenía mucho que ver con los "asuntitos" pendientes de esta mañana.

-mmm... ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro! - respondió ella en el acto.

-¿Que era eso que estabas haciendo antes de venir a clases?

-Mañana verás - y se encaminó hacia el corredor. La seguí

-¿Mañana? - no le entendía nada de nada.

-Si, mañana - me dijo, y me dedicó una de esas sonrisitas cómplices tan de ella. ¿Qué estaría tramando ahora? Andaba demasiado rara para mi gusto. Y, por andar pensando en Alice y sus rarezas me pegué en la cabeza contra la puertita de uno de los casilleros, es que hoy definitivamente andaba más torpe de lo normal, y eso que el día apenas comenzaba.

-Ey, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Jacob con voz preocupada.

-Sí - le dije, mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? te vas a venir matando de tantos golpes.

-No es mi culpa ser torpe - le dije, algo exasperada.

-Claro que no - me dijo con una sonrisa - ven, entremos antes de que empiece la clase - Me abrazó por el hombro, como había hecho anteriormente. Y, para mi mala suerte, Edward se volvió a cruzar en nuestros caminos. ¿Qué era familia de Droopy? estaba en todos lados... Dios! Él solo apretó los puños y cerró sus dientes de manera audible, como si se estuviese reteniendo a si mismo, o tratando de controlar la ira. Yo la verdad no entendía por qué Edward se metía tanto con Jacob. Jake jamás se había comportado mal con él. Pero deducí que seguramente sería porque no le gustaba la competencia, pues Jacob también era uno de los chicos más populares, guapos y cotizados del colegio, aunque no era tan egocéntrico como Edward. A decir verdad no era para nada egocéntrico.

Entramos al salón y nos sentamos. El resto del día fue muy, muy, pero muuuuuy aburrido. Tuvimos clases de Ciencias Sociales y de Pre-militar, arrrgh! nunca dejaría de odiar esa materia. No había nada más incómodo que durar tres horas parado sin poder moverte, sin poder respirar prácticamente. Era lo peor del mundo.

Cuando llegué a la casa, aún no había nadie. Eran las 4 de la tarde, mamá seguramente estaba visitando a alguna de sus amigas, y papá estaba en la comisaría -como siempre-, así que me preparé unos medallones de pollo asados, un poco de arroz, y una ensalada de tomates, cebollas y lechuga. Luego de eso subí a mi habitación a hacer los deberes del colegio, terminé mis tareas y me fui a bañar.

Mamá llegó a eso de las 6, y papá llegó a las 8, como era costumbre. Comimos y mis padres comenzaron a hablar de sus días. Yo comenté muy poco. Solo dije que Jacob por fin había terminado de armar su auto, y que le había quedado muy lindo... y comenté lo rara que había estado Alice. De allí subí a mi habitación, me lancé a la cama y caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_**Hi girls :D espero me dejen reviews... miren que he andado inspirada estos últimos días, y si no me dejan reviews me cortan la nota... xD**_

_**Por cierto, olvidé preguntarles la otra vez... ¿qué tal su semana santa? :) **_

_**espero que la hayan pasado super... :)**_

**_para información de quienes preguntaron: estoy muy bien, gracias a Dios... :) espero que ustedes también._**

**_gracias a _alejandra87, Lanchiitahh Swam, Deshi-Masen-97, , chicasagacrepusculo, susan-black7, nonblonds, 'VammpiCullen, miadharu28, Yerapotter Alecullen, kris. cullen. volturi y a ****Laliii Cullen****, _por haber dejado sus hermosos comentarios... se los agradezco en el alma... *____*_**

_**gracias especialmente a susan-black7 por haber sido la primera en apoyarme con la historia y también por haberse dado el tiempo de leer "Amor de Tres"... :3**_

_**Un besote a todas!!! LAS AMO!!! :3**_


	8. El Asuntito

**Dedicado a una amigüita que está de cumple hoy! Felicidades Eddy! :) espero que la pases super! muchas gracias por ser tan especial! :) te quiero! y gracias por todo tu apoyo.. tu sabes con que ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - El "Asuntito"**

-QUÉ!? - Exclamé mientras miraba a Alice atónita. Casi pego el grito al cielo, ¿como se le ocurría? ¿Cómo era esto posible?. La mataría! Esto era pasarse de la raya! ¿con que ESE era el "ASUNTITO"... estaba que me le lanzaba encima. Pero no podía hacerlo: 1. porque estábamos frente a 30 personas más, y 2. porque luego... bueno, luego simplemente me arrepentiría de haber matado a mi mejor amiga.

-Me lo agradecerás - murmuró ella por lo bajito.

-Jamás. ¿Tú sabes lo tortuoso que puede llegar a ser esto?

-Señorita Swan y compañía - dijo el Sr. Banner mientras nos lanzaba una mirada amenazadora - Señor Cullen puede ocupar su asiento. De ahora en adelante se sentará en el puesto contiguo al de la Señorita Swan - abrí la boca para reclamar - Espero no haya algún problema con eso - dijo con la misma mirada amenazadora.

Mataría a Alice. ¿Cómo había sido capaz? ¿Por qué me tenía que torturar de esta manera? Por Dios Santo! Ellos nunca habían querido estudiar juntos, y ahora, resulta ser que por obra y gracia del espíritu santo a Edward le daba por cambiar su linea de estudios, precisamente a la de artes. y lo peor de todo es que había elegido drama, al igual que yo! ¿De cuando a acá al sr. Arrogancia Cullen le gustaba la actuación? Entendía que estuviese en la clase de música (y agradecía que no compartiríamos esa clase, aunque fuese la única) porque el siempre se había destacado tocando el piano, pero ¿DRAMA? de ¿cuando a aca? Además, ahora, después de tantos años de oposición, venir y así, tan repentinamente cambiar de actitud y querer estudiar con Alice.

Edward tomó asiento a mi lado y me dirigió una sonrisa torcida, de esas que me dejaban si aliento, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy? Moví mi cabeza, para disipar las ideas. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que estaba nerviosa, sentía nauseas, y tenía unas ganas enormes de asesinar a Alice, la clase transcurrió bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Para mi desgracia la clase siguiente era drama, y si de por sí no era buena actriz, el saber que Edward estaría allí empeoraría las cosas.

-Buenos días! - dijo la Sra. Oldmark, quién siempre se mostraba alegre y efusiva - hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno integrando la clase. Sr. Cullen ¿sería tan amable de presentarse para los alumnos que no lo conocen?.

-Profesora, la verdad es que yo creo que todos me conocen, pero de igual manera...

-Egolatra - murmuré por lo bajo, él me escuchó, y me dirigió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la Sra. Oldmark.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 18 años, he estudiado acá desde que tengo memoria, y... ¿qué más? ... Ah si! soy hermano de Alice, como ya sabrán - Alice le sacó la lengua.

-Puede tomar asiento. ¿Recuerdan los guiones que me entregaron la semana pasada? vamos a interpretar algunos de ellos.

-¿Podemos elegir nuestras parejas?

-No! las parejas las serán elegidas por mí, al igual que los guiones que cada una de ellas deberá interpretar.

-Señorita Weber estará en pareja con el Sr. Larsen e interpretaran el guión que el Sr. Black ha escrito.

-Srta. Cullen, Sr. Black. Interpretarán el de la Srta. Jessica ha escrito.

Así fue nombrando una a una las parejas y los guiones a interpretar, mientras tanto yo seguía pensando de que manera castigar a Alice. Le dejaré de hablar por al menos una semana... no, no puedo, a la final probablemente seré yo la que termine suplicando perdon... ya sé! le pegaré un chicle en el cabello. ¿a quién engaño? yo jamás haría algo así, mucho menos a Alice. Lo tengo, no la dejaré comprarme ropa más nunca en la vida... muajajajaja!... ok, no puedo hacer eso... me dejaría de hablar y terminaría suplicandole que me ha...

-...con la Srta. Swan - la voz de la profesora me sacó de mis cavilaciones - e interpretarán el guión de la Srita. Weber. - Alice me miró con expresión entretenida. La fusilé con la mirada, ella creía que se me iba a olvidar tan fácilmente todo. No me enteré de con quién iba a estar, pero no le presté mucha atención tampoco, al fin y al cabo lo más probable es que el o ella me llamase antes de salir para cuadrar cuando debíamos ensayar.

-¿no te emociona? - preguntó Edward a penas terminó la clase

-¿Qué? - pregunté confundida - si me estas hablando de tu repentina inclusión a la clase, pues déjame decirte que... definitivamente, NO! no me emociona para nada - le dije de manera tajante.

-No me refería a eso, pero ya que lo dices... debe ser porque estabas pensando en eso, lo que nos lleva a que si te emociona - rodé los ojos.

-Ja Ja - reí irónicamente - estás de un chistoso. Deberías trabajar en un circo, porque se te da muy bien lo de payaso.

-Bueno, el hecho es que no te preguntaba por eso. Te preguntaba si no te emociona lo de la obra.

-Ah si! bueno, no es como que yo sea una muy buena actriz, así que la verdad me da igual.

-Bella, no prestaste atención a las parejas, cierto? - lo miré aún más confundida - TÚ. YO. GUIÓN - Oh, por Dios! IMPOSIBLE! no, no, no, NOOOOOOOO! Dios mío ¿POR QUÉ? Me iba a dar un ataque o algo por el estilo. Y lo peor, peor de todo es que a Angela se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de escribir un diálogo romántico... ¿no podía ser uno de guerra o uno compuesto por monólogos?, yo que sé, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho en la vida para merecerme esto? repasé mentalmente todo lo malo que había hecho a lo largo de mi monótona existencia, al menos desde que tenía conciencia. No encontré nada lo suficientemente malo como para merecer todo esto. Hasta donde yo sabía nunca le había pegado a mi mamá, quizás le había hecho berrinches a mis padres cuando era una niña, pero ¿quién no lo hizo?, eso no podía ser suficiente para tener que pasar por esto. No había jugado con el corazón de ningún chico, es más ni siquiera había tenido un novio.

-Bellaaaa... tierra llamando a la luna - dijo Edward mientras sonaba sus dedos y pasaba sus manos por mi cara.

-Ay Jake! mira quienes están allí. "Los Tortolitos"

-Alice, no es gracioso! - la fulminé con la mirada. Ella y Jake se dieron una mirada significativa y se fueron. No! esto ya era el colmo, Jake se le había unido!

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces. que?

-Te pregunté cuando podríamos ensayar - respiré hondo para tranquilizarme.

-Hoy mismo, si quieres - respondí.

-Estoy loco por ensayar la parte del beso - susurró en mi oreja. Me estremecí.

-Eres un idiota! - le dije, y el soltó una risita mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Me dirigí a la cafetería a buscar a Alice... no se me escaparía tan fácilmente. La localicé sentada en una mesa hablando con Japer, Jake y ¿Emmett?.

-Tu! - le dije en forma amenazante mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice, pero con el tono de voz aún bajo. No quería llamar la atención, y mucho menos formar un escándalo.

-Hermanita! - gritó Emmett - ¿qué tal va todo con Eddy? - todas las chicas de la mesa contigua voltearon a mirarnos apenas escucharon nombrar a Edward.

-Tu también.

-Oh, vamos Bells - dijo Jasper, tratando de tranquilizarme - toma asiento. ¿Por qué estás tan furiosa? ¿te has peleado con Edward de nuevo? - las chicas parecieron suspirar de alivio.

-No - se tensaron de nuevo - ¿Qué les pasa? - pregunté furiosa - ¿Qué no les han dicho que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas? - todas voltearon de nuevo hacia la mesa.

-Lo que le pasa es que tu cuñadito se acaba de cambiar de linea de estudio y ahora está en nuestra clase - dijo Jake de manera relajada - y además le toca interpretar una escena romántica con Bella.

-No ayudes tanto - le dije, mientras le dirigía una mirada envenenada, el se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Y habrá beso? - preguntó Emmett entusiasmado

-Si! - respondió Alice quien estaba más que extasiada.

-Así que...terminarán lo del domingo, eh? - me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y me daba un pequeño codazo en el brazo. Yo abrí mi boca de par en par.

-Con ustedes definitivamente no se puede hablar! - dije molesta, y salí de ahí caminando rápidamente sin rumbo fijo. Me adentré en la primera puerta que encontré. Era el gimnasio. Estaba vacío. Tomé una de las estúpidas bolas de baloncesto y la comencé a lanzar contra el bendito aro. No sé como, logré encestarla. Seguí así hasta que sentí como poco a poco bajaba la irritación.

-No sabía que podías mantenerte de pie por más de 30 segundos. Así que jamás me imaginé que pudieses encestar - sentí mi cuerpo temblar ante su voz.

-¿Puedo? - preguntó

-Hay miles de balones en aquella caja, puedes tomar el que te plazca.

-Vamos Bells, no puedes tratarme tan mal todo el tiempo.

-Oh, claro que si puedo!

-Eres una terca.

-Y tu eres un estúpido egocéntrico. Ninguno de los dos podemos hacer nada para cambiar al otro.

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó con voz aterciopelada.

-Porque nos odiamos - respondí con convicción.

-Del odio al amor hay solo un paso. O bueno, eso es lo que dicen.

-¿Te la estás dando de chistoso o que?

-No - dijo mientras tomaba el balón de mis manos - Quiero que seamos amigos Isabella - me extendió la mano. Abrí mis ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Seguro estaba soñando. Si, eso era lo más probable. O sino...

-Ah! ya lo comprendí - dije, y comencé a reírme como loca, el me miró de forma confusa - me estás jugando una broma.

-Eres tan boba - acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Ves por qué no podemos ser amigos? Siempre nos estamos ofendiendo. Nos odiamos Edward, y desde hace mucho. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Yo no te odio, yo...

-Si, si, lo que sea... Tenemos clases en menos de 3 minutos, así que apúrate si no quieres llegar tarde.


	9. Yo si quiero

******Capítulo 9 - Yo si quiero**

-Y... aquí viene la parte del beso. Mmmm... Aquí dice apasionado - dijo mientras señalaba el guión - yo creo que deberíamos empezar a ensayar, digo, así nos sale con el efecto deseado - dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Arrrrrgh. ESTÚPIDO. TARADO. IDIOTA. MENSO. MONGOLICO Y ABUSADOR.

-Ja! - bufé.

-¿Qué? - exclamó con tono inocente - la profesora dijo que ensayáramos, que así nos saldría todo más natural. Y bueno por mi no hay problema, pero por ti... - dijo con una expresión que denotaba un claro "estoy seguro que eres virgen de boca". Mi furia se desató.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que con tu poca, probablemente nula, experiencia en besar no te será tan fácil que luzca natural.

-Que no me ande besando con todos, como cierto personaje, del cual no diré nombre; no significa que nunca haya besado a alguien. Mucho menos que no lo sepa hacer. Idiota.

-Demuéstralo - dijo tomándome por el brazo, atrayéndome hacia su pecho, dejando muy poco espacio entre nuestras bocas. Estábamos peligrosamente cerca. Ay Dios Mío! ¿por qué me haces pasar por esto? Maldito egocéntrico que sabe el efecto que causa en las mujeres.

-Yo no tengo nada que demostrarte - le dije, con más convicción de la que me creí capaz, aunque si fuese por mí se lo demostraría una y mil veces, y en caso tal que no fuese buena para besar practicaría con él todas las veces que fuesen necesarias. Cerré los ojos, intentando desechar las ideas, lo único que logré fue sentir más mariposas en el estómago, mientras lo sentía acercarse más y más. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y me perdí en sus enormes y profundos ojos verdes.

-Tienes razón... No tienes que, pero a mi me encantaría que me lo probases - tragué fuerte, mientras sentía como su aliento se colaba por mi boca y se mezclaba con el mío. El muy idiota me estaba incitando, y yo, más idiota aún, estaba cayendo en sus juegos. Sentía el impulso de besarlo, pero también de abofetearlo, me debatía entre lo uno y lo otro, con una gran inclinación a lo primero. Mi mirada se dirigió a sus pequeños, pero no por eso menos provocativos, y rosados labios, luego a sus ojos aquamarinos. Me dirigió una sonrisa torcida al notar mi conmoción. Con su mano libre me tomó de la cintura, para acercarme más a su - hermoso y perfecto - cuerpo. Sentí como las mariposas revoloteaban con mucha más fuerza, y como se me ponía la piel de gallina. Estábamos tan cerca. Él presionó sus suaves labios contra los míos.

-Ed...ward - dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-Perdón, no era nuestra intención interrumpir - dijo Jake, quien se encontraba detrás de la enana, soltando una risita. Edward soltó un pequeño gruñido, y no solo eso, también me soltó a mí.

-Mierda! - exclamé.

-Oh por Dios Bella! ¿Estás bien? - exclamaron todos a la vez, mientras Edward me ayudaba a levantarme - Disculpa, no sabía que...

-Tranquilo... solo perdí el equilibrio, no es nada fuera de lo común - le dirigí una media sonrisa. No podía culparlo de mi torpeza, pues aunque él me estaba sosteniendo, no fue su culpa. Fue más bien culpa del trance en el que me encontraba en ese momento, que no pude mantenerme en pie. Él me dirigió una sonrisa torcida y luego volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Qué hace él acá?

-¿A ti que te importa? - dijo Alice con voz tajante - Jacob es mi amigo, y puede visitarme cada vez que le plazca. Así que mejor te lo ahorras. Bueno, a lo que vine, ¿Me puedes decir donde diablos metiste mi cámara?

-Está en el primer gabinete de tu peinadora.

-Gracias - exclamó mientras le sonreía abiertamente - y disculpen la interrupción - nos guiñó y se fue danzando, agarrando a Jacob de la mano y arrastrándolo con sigo.

-¿En qué estábamos? Ah si... - me tomó de nuevo por la cintura, con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha tomó mi cabeza.

-Edward... yo... - no podía pensar con claridad, solo podía ver su hermosa cara. Sus ojos, lo cerca que nos encontrábamos, era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Había soñado tantas noches con tenerlo tan cerca y besarlo, pero era una cobarde, no sería capaz de hacerlo - ...mejor me voy - completé, y me liberé de su abrazo, para salir de allí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitiesen. Al cruzar la puerta vi a Tanya con expresión de sorpresa, parada junto a la puerta de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos Edward y yo, obviamente espiándonos. Su boca se encontraba abierta de par en par, como si no pudiese creer lo que había visto. Oh por Dios! ¿Qué habría visto?. Y por supuesto que no lo podía creer. ¿Quién lo creería? ¿Edward y YO? Si a leguas se notaba que no nos soportábamos. Éramos enemigos naturales.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en casa. ¿Qué había sido todo esto? no solo lo de hoy... sino más bien TODO esto... Luego de que Alice se enterase de que Edward me gustaba todo se empezó a complicar, bueno, no es como si el y yo no tuviésemos de por sí una muy complicada "relación", si se le puede llamar así; aunque yo creo que "interacción social" sería una mejor descripción, pero luego del domingo todo se ha puesto... ¿peor? ¿mejor? ... la verdad es que ni siquiera se que pensar.

Por Dios! Que complicado es el ser humano y sus relaciones. Si de algo estoy segura es de que no estudiaré nada relacionado con las ciencias sociales. NADA! :/

* * *

_**Helloooo! Disculpeeeen! se que está cortito... y no es que no esté inspirada... es solo que... estoy tan inspirada que quiero escribiiiir, y escribiiiir, y escriibiiiiiiir.... xD pero si sigo así no voy a parar... y si no paro existen dos opciones: opción 1. probablemente nunca actualice, y si nunca actualizo uds me van a querer linchar... opción 2. empiezo a actualizar tan seguido como siempre, con capitulos super largos... y la historia se termina rapidooo :/ ... por eso me estoy lanzando a escribir poquito a pocooo jeje! ^^**_

_**Buenooooo... Reviews??? pleaseeee *-***_

_**aca abajiiitoooo... la burbujita amarillita... imaginense que es el pecho de Edward o el de Jacob *-* y que el cursor es su mano... xD**_

_**bueno nenas! besitos! Atte... Oriiii :3**_


	10. Actuacion

******Capítulo 10 - Actuación**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda - dije rápidamente, a consecuencia de los nervios.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien - dijo Edward, tratando de tranquilizarme - Lo hemos practicado muchas veces. Solo piensa que esta es otra de las veces en las que lo practicamos.

Si pensaba eso me iba a ir peor. Me aterraba la idea de tener que besar a Edward, especialmente en público. No es que no lo quisiera besar, por el contrario, ¿cuantas veces no había soñado con un beso de Edward?, ¿cientos? ¿miles? ya había perdido la cuenta, pero era ese sentimiento de no privacidad o no se que, aunque todos supiesen que era un beso actuado. Además ¿y si ponía cara de idiota por haberlo besado? ¿y si yo misma me delataba?. Agité mi cabeza para desechar los pensamientos. "Vamos Bella. Tu puedes hacerlo" me animé.

-¿Tan malo así es tener que besarme? - preguntó Edward con una mirada burlona y su voz irónica. Aunque su mirada reflejaba algo más. En ella habí un ápice de... ¿desilusión? No, que va. Ya me pegó la luna.

-No te lo puedes imaginar - dije con un tono un poco mordaz. Y no le estaba mintiendo, solo que no lo decía en la forma en que el la tomó. No era malo porque él me repugnase, o porque lo odiase... todo lo contrario, porque esto podría adentrarme más y más en ese profundo bosque verde de sus ojos, y yo no quería eso.

-¿Preferirías besar a Jacob? - preguntó entre dientes, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Ehm... - titubeé. La pregunta me había tomado con la guardia baja - bueno. Él fue mi novio así que no sería nada extraño para nosotros tener que besarnos - El cerró sus dientes de forma audible. ¿Edward estaba enojado por sentirse inferior a Jake? Estaba segura que yo era la primera chica en negarle un beso al famoso "Edward Cullen", el casanova de todos los tiempos. Eso me hizo sentirme orgullosa de mi misma, porque... aunque (por mas que no quiera admitir a mis amigos, ni a NADIE) yo me moría por besarlo, lo estaba haciendo bajar de esa nubecita en la que él estaba montado, era hora de que alguien le bajara el ego, y me sentía feliz de ser yo quien lo estuviese logrando.

-O sea... preferirías besarlo a él - dijo con tono desconcertado.

-Mil veces - mentí. Él frunció el ceño, me dirigió una mirada envenenada y entró al salón de clases. Me reí de su actitud tan infantil. Por Dios! ¿que no podía soportar un poco de competencia? ¿que se creia? ¿que las tenía que tener a todas?

Tomé asiento, justo al lado de él, mientras esperabamos por la profesora. Se veía tan tierno y a la vez tan ridículo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y estaba rojo del enojo. Parecía un niño pequeño al que le acaban de negar un juguete. No pude evitar soltar una risita, él me miró y su cara se puso casi morada.

-Hey Bells! - dijo Jacob antes de depositar un tierno beso en mi frente.

-Hey Jake! - respondí con mucho entusiasmo.

-Hey, parece que estás eufórica por la que te toca ahorita.

-Argh! ¿tenías que recordármelo? - mi sonrisa se borró inmediatamente.

-¿Preparada?

-Por supuesto... traje un rosario. Comenzaré a rezar ahorita, a ver si se me da el milagro.

-Jajaja. Te noto entusiasmada - dijo de manera sarcástica.

-Claro... ¿y cómo no estarlo?... Si tu sabes que soy buenísima para actuar - dije irónicamente. Jacob me dirigió una mirada comprensiva. Él sabía perfectamente a que me refería con actuar... él sabía que no hablaba solo de actuar en la manera de representar el bendito guión, sino más bien en la manera de tener que estar cerca de Edward y además besarlo. Edward me descontrolaba los pensamientos y eso seguramente se iba a notar de sobremanera con esta bendita "actuación".

Jacob y yo habíamos sido novios hacía ya dos años. Ambos nos queríamos... nos queremos mucho, pero descubrimos que, como novios éramos los mejores amigos, así que preferímos dejar la relación hasta allí, no nos queríamos hacer daño. Desde ese momento Jake y yo nos volvimos inseparables, y nuestra amistad se fortalece cada día más y más. Él es mi Alice en versión masculina. Es esa persona a la que le puedo confiar todo, por eso el era el único que sabía que me gustaba Edward A.-rrogancia- Cullen.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien - dijo con una sonrisita aprehensiva en sus labios, y me tomó en un gran abrazo oso. Edward dió un puñetazo a la mesa y salió del salón. Tanto Jake como yo lo mirámos estupefactos - ¿Con este qué o qué? - sonreí macabramente.

-Creo que no le gusta la competencia. Se enojó porque le dije que preferiría mil veces besarte a tí que a él... Supongo que nunca nadie le había dicho nada así porque se hizo una furia cuando se lo dije.

-A mi eso me parecen... Celos - dijo la última palabra en un hilo de voz mientras veía entrar a Edward, quién aún funcía el ceño. - Tranquila princesa, lo harás de maravilla. - me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí. Este Jacob era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Él sí que sabía como arreglarme el día.

Todos estabamos sentados en nuestros pupitres. La enana se encontraba justo al lado de Jake, ya que ellos representarían juntos uno de los guiones. Edward seguía con el ceño fruncido, y yo no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande, alguien tenía que bajarlo de su nube, y quizás yo podría ser ese alguien.

-Buenos días - dijo la profesora, mientras se adentraba en el salón. Estaba extasiada, como siempre. Yo creo que ella debería ser la madre de Alice, ambas eran iguales, eufóricas, parlanchinas y simpáticas - Srta. Parker y compañía - dijo mientras miraba a una de mis Rebekah y a Lidia, quienes conversaban animadamente. - gracias - dijo, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, luego que estas callaron - Como ya les dije, hoy haremos las interpretaciones, y para no perder tiempo comenzaremos con Alice y Jacob - Alice se paró dando brinquitos.

-Me puedes explicar, ¿que signifíca esto? - gritó Alice mientras le aventaba un periódico en la cara a Jake.

-Un periódico - dijo Jake.

-No te hagas el idiota Ricardo. Estás en las noticias. Estás en todos lados. Y lo peor de todo es que estás con ella. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? Yo te he amado y respetado. Por más de 20 años te he acompañado en las buenas y en las malas. Y tu me pagas de esta manera - dijo mientras lloraba. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de manera tan natural que, si no fuese porque sabía que era una actuación, me la hubiese creido.

-Lo sé... - dijo Jacob, mientras bajaba su mirada de manera avergonzada - no merezco tu perdón. También sé que no te mereces mi engaño, pero te juro que no fue mi intención. Me enamoré de ella.

-¿Y me lo dices así?...

Parecía una telenovela. Alice y Jacob se habían metido en el papel, de manera tal que parecía real, si alguien los hubiese visto practicando a solas, probablemente se la hubiese comido. Alice lloraba incontrolablemente y al cabo de unos minutos Jacob tambén lloraba. Eran geniales.

-No, por favor - suplicó él - no tienes por qué cometer una locura. Alice tu te mereces algo mejor. Estás cegada por la rabia.

-Quizás - dijo ella, mientras tomaba un cuchillo de carton y apuñalaba a Jacob con este. Jacob hizo su mejor actuación y se dejó caer al suelo, fingiendo agonizar - pero... si no eres para mí, mucho menos para ella - pronunció aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. Y luego se auto suicidó.

Todos aplaudimos. Alice y Jacob se levantaron y secaron las lágrimas de su cara. Alice se veía muy orgullosa de sí misma,, también de Jacob, y lo felicitó.

-Muy buena actuación ambos. Los siguientes son... mmmh... Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen - Me dieron nauseas al escuchar mi nombre. Era mi turno. Respiré hondo y me levanté, Edward me siguió.

-Hola - dice, simulando estar en el umbral de una puerta.

-¿Que haces? acá - pregunté, mientas el fingía entrar.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? - preguntó de manera sutil.

-Creo que ya lo estás haciendo - respondo de manera sarcástica.

-Me puedes decir ¿por qué no quieres ser la novia de Andrés?

-¿A ti qué te importa?

-Me importa, y mucho. - dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo - quiero que me digas

-No es tu problema

-Si lo es

-Dime

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque quiero que me lo digas

-Ese es tu problema

-Dime por favor

-Porque me gustas tu - grité exasperada - ¿satisfecho? ya te puedes ir por donde viniste.

-No - dijo mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo, tomándome de ambos brazos.

-Déjame en paz. Vete ya - dije mientras tragaba fuerte.

-Tu también me gustas, ¿sabes por qué?

-No, y tampoco me interesa. Vete ya - Mi voz salió en un susurro. Yo me estaba tomando el papel demasiado en serio. Las estúpidas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. "es solo una actuación" me reproché internamente. Una que resultó muy irónica, por cierto.

-Por eso precisamente. Porque eres una altanera y una malcriada.

-Idiota - le grité

-Boba - dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a mi

-Estúpido - Su boca se encontraba a pocos centímetros

-Tonta - Yo no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos aquamarinos, solo quitaba mi vista de ellos para bajarla hasta sus provocativos labios.

-No sé cómo pude fijarme en tí - dije, con más sentimiento del necesario.

-Yo tampoco - dijo justo antes de terminar de acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios y besarme tierna, lenta y profundamente. En ese momento me olvidé de todo. Sólo existíamos él y yo. Él tomó mi mano derecha y la unió con la su mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha acariciaba mi mejilla. Sentí una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No quería soltarlo, y al parecer el tampoco quería soltarme a mí.

Comencé a oir aplausos y silvidos, en ese momento recordé que no estábamos solos, y que todo esto no era más que una burda actuación. Me separé inmediatamente de él y aparté mi vista hacia nuestro pequeño "público". Mis mejillas se encendieron en un color rojo carmesí.

-Estupendo - gritaron Alice y Jake.

-Felicitaciones chicos. Veo que se metieron en sus personajes. Bella, primera vez que te veo tan entregada en una actuación - "¿será porque no estaba actuando?" pensé sarcásticamente, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa tímida a la profesora - Veo que la integración del Sr. Cullen al grupo te ha servido de mucha ayuda, fusionaron de una manera maravillosa. Si no supiera que están actuando diría que están enamorados el uno del otro - agaché mi cabeza, tratando de esconder el sonrojo. Edward también bajó su cabeza y soltó un bufido.

Me pasé el resto de la clase, o mejor dicho... del día, perdida en mi propio mundo, pensando en ese beso. Había sido el beso más exquisito que jamás me hubiesen dado. Lo había disfrutado tanto. Debía guardarlo en mi memoria y en mi corazón, ese era, muy probablemente; el único beso que Edward Cullen me daría en toda mi vida.

"Tu también me gustas, ¿sabes por qué?" "Por eso precisamente. Porque eres una altanera y una malcriada" recordé sus ojos llenos de sinceridad cuando dijo eso, su voz sonaba honesta también. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buen actor?. Recordé la manera en que su mano se fundió con la mía, parecía como si hubiesen estado hechas la una para la otra, encajaban perfectamente, y se había sentido tan bien. Recordé la forma en que su mano acariciaba mi suavemente mi mejilla, mientras me besaba lenta y sigilosamente, su lengua uniendose a la mía de manera lenta pero constante. Eso era como una película que se repetía una y otra vez en mi pobre cabezita.

No supe cuando llegué a mi casa y saludé a mamá y a papá, quienes charlaban mientras veían televisión. Un momento, ¿a mi casa?, ¿había siquiera salido del colegio?. Estuve en shock durante un momento. Salí de mi pequeño trance para volver a pensar en Edward y en nuestra "actuación". Suspiré. Me lancé en la cama y me dejé soñar, al fin y al cabo de nada valen los arrepentimientos, nada arreglan. Así que en vez de eso me dejé llenar por la sensación de felicidad que ese beso me había dado. No sé como ni cuando, pero caí un rendida en mi cama, con la imagen de Edward clavada en mis pupilas, y el sabor de su beso retumbando de manera explosiva y deliciosa en mis papilas gustativas.

* * *

**_Hola chicas! que tal? espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... porfaa dejen sus reviews... bueno... hoy la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir... estoy tan o mas shockeada que Bella... estoy como que... :^O ... xD _**

**_yo tambien como que me estoy metiendo mucho en el personaje.. xD jejeje! bueno... entonces? Review? si o si? xD_**

**_Besitos... Ori :3_**

**_P.S: Respuesta para Stefany : Awww... me encantaria que la publicaras en esa pagina... por supuesto que tienes mi autorizacion nena... eso si... me envias el link ;) jeje... y bueno muchas gracias por pensar en mi... y gracias a todas por tenerme fe y dejarme entrar en sus compus con mis alocadas historias... me sientoo... awww *-* .... me siento bipolar... me siento feliz y con ganas de llorar como una bebe... xD las AMOOO! :3_**

**_REVIEWS??????? :D_**


	11. Intruso

**Capitulo 11 - Intruso**

_Some day I just keep pretending_

_that you'll stay, dreaming of a different ending_

_I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad_

_and I can't keep something that I never had_

El sonido de mi telefono me despertó. Lo tomé aún adormilada.

-Aló

-¿Bella?

-Si, ¿quién es? - se hizo un silencio del otro lado del teléfono.

-mmm... - vaciló la voz - Edward

-¿Qué Edward? - sabía perfectamente que Edward era... pues era el único que conocía, solo que no daba crédito.

-Edward Cullen idiota, ¿qué otro? - rodé los ojos.

-Gracias por el cumplido, tarado. ¿Qué quieres?

-Te quería pedir disculpas. Ayer me comporté como un estúpido.

-¿Ayer? -bufé - Llevas 5 años comportándote como tal. Así que la verdad es que no me sorprende.

-Te quería invitar a salir, como muestra de disculpa.

-Disculpa aceptada. ¿Eso me libra de la salida?

-No realmente. Es más, ¿sabes qué? te busco dentro de media hora, y lo mejor será que estés vestida, a menos que pretendas salir en pijamas. Y hablo en serio - y me colgó antes de que pudiese decir palabra alguna.

-¿Será que no se ha tomado la pastilla? porque ya le dió - dije mientras me estiraba en la cama. me dirigí al baño. Me cepillé los dientes, luego tomé una ducha, y comencé a peinar mis cabellos. Aún estaba en ropa interior. Salí del baño, para buscar algo que colocarme, mientras cantaba utilizando el cepillo como micrófono y bailaba.

-Y si tuuuuuuuuu me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo por ti, y si tuuuuuuuu me quisieras y me permitieras hacerte más feliz, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí, para mí, para vivir la vida para ti, y llenar la mía, ven a mi. Y aunque tal vez tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado, quiero decirte que también...

-...Yo estoy temblando.

-Oh por Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté con asombro y miedo, mientras corría de nuevo hacia el baño.

-Te dije que estuvieses lista. Apúrate a vestirte o te alzo en brazos y te saco de acá en ropa interior, aunque te advierto que hace frío afuera.

-¿Serías tan amable de salir de mi habitación mientras me visto?

-No, te esperaré acá. Tranquila, cerraré los ojos.

-¿Se te hace muy dificil esperar afuera?

-Quiero asegurarme de que no te escaparás.

-Eres un acosador - dije histérica - gritaré - y comencé a gritar - Mamá! Mamá! - Él corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en un abrazo desde atrás, mientras me tapaba la boca.

-Shhh! - susurró en mi oido. La piel se me puso de gallina y mis pensamientos se fueron al carajo. Me había olvidado que estaba semi desnuda, el contacto de su cuerpo se me hacía irresistible - Pareces una loquita - me dijo entre suaves risas - tu mamá y la mía se fueron de compras con Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett. Y tu papá, creo que se fué a La Push - me volteó, así que quedé frente a él, viendo esos inmaculados ojos verdes, un bosque profundo que te invitaba a adentrarte, a perderte dentro de él.

-Anda, apúrate a vestirte, tu y yo tenemos planes - Me sonrojé al recordar que apenas y llevaba el brasier y un cachetero* - Que adorable te ves cuando te sonrojas! - acarició mi mejilla y me liberó de su agarre. Salí corriendo al armario y comencé a buscar la ropa. No tenía mucho tiempo, sabía que él no saldría de la habitación, pero esperaba que me diese un poco de privacidad.

Me vestí con lo primero que tuve a la vista, gracias a Dios era uno de esos conjuntos que Alice me había preparado, según ella, para casos de emergencia. Quizás era psíquica o algo por el estilo. Me introdúje en una túnica negra con rayas grises, que me llegaba solo un poco más abajo del pompis*, me quedaba un poco grande, pero se veía tierno. Luego me introduje en los leggins color negro que colgaban del gancho.

-¿Lista? - preguntó Edward con una gran sonrisa.

-No - le envié una mirada asesina, mientras intentaba colocarme el hermoso cinturón negro.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Si... sería bueno que colaborases en algo - él solo rió ante mi tono tajante. Tomó el cinturón, y lo abrochó delicadamente, tomándose un poco más de tiempo del que necesitaba. Pero no me importó. Yo amaba a Edward, y aunque él no lo supiera, yo iba a aprovechar y a guardar cada momento agradable que él me proporcionase.

Me coloqué las ballerinas* rápidamente, tomé el perfume y lo rocié en mi cuello. Él me alzó en brazos y me dirigió hacia su coche.

-Ey! - protesté

-Te dije que si no te apurabas te llevaría alzada. Se me hace que estabas haciendo tiempo - rodé los ojos.

-¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté mientras él me subía al auto.

-Ya verás.

Llegamos a un pequeño parque en las afueras de Seattle. Habían niños por do quier, jugando y balanceándose en los columpios. era hermoso, quizás por la época en la que estabamos: primavera! Hacía mucho sol, pero como Edward había dicho, la brisa estaba un poco fría, aunque si permanecías o suficiente bajo el sol sentías los rayos bañar tu piel y un calor agradable.

-¿Y ahora? - inquirí.

-Ahora vamos a ese pequeño restaurant para que comas algo. Ya es la una de la tarde y tu aún no has comido nada.

El lugar era pequeño pero muy agradable. Tomamos asiento en una mesa un poco retirada, para tener más "privacidad" según Edward.

-Isabella...

-Bella - le interrumpí.

-Bella - prosiguió - te quiero pedir perdón por haberte tratado mal durante todos estos años. De verdad me he dado cuenta de lo idiota que he sido...

-Edward - interrumpí de nuevo - ¿por qué te esfuerzas en pedir perdón? no es como si tu y yo hubiésemos sido amigos antes ni nada por el estilo.

-Me esfuerzo en pedir perdón porque se que ha estado mal que te trate así sin siquiera darme el gusto de conocerte - dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado. Awwwww! que tierno se veía pidiendome perdón. BASTA! me abofeteé mentalmente. Presta atención. - y me parece que eres una buena chica, en verdad me gustaría ser tu amigo - a mi me gustaría que fueses algo más. Suspiré mentalmente - y quizás, no sé... - sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas, en ese momento comprendí por qué todos decían que me veía adorable cuando me sonrojaba. Se veía tierno, y sobretodo hermoso e inocente.

-¿Quizás...? - inquirí para darle valor.

-Su lazaña - interrumpió el mesonero mientras colocaba frente a mí el plato - su Pasta Carbonara - y colocó el otro plato frente a Edward, luego se retiró.

-Decías que quizás...? - inquirí

-Que quizás deberíamos comer - dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y tomaba un poco de su pasta y lo introducía en su boca.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incómodo mientras empezábamos a comer, y decidí romperlo.

-Y... mmmh... me dijiste que nuestras madres, Alice y Rosalie se fueron de compras, y eso... mmmh... pues lo entiendo, pero - paré un momento mientras tomaba otro bocado de la lazaña que, por cierto, estaba muy buena - no comprendo que hacen Emm y Jazz con ellas

-Las chicas necesitaban alguien que les cargara las bolsas - dijo él de forma despreocupada. Nos miramos por un momento y comenzamos a reir.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos al parque. El día estaba hermoso, el sol resplandecía y el frío que había cuando llegamos había desaparecido, ahora estaba fresco.

-¿a veces no te gustaría volver a ser una niña?

-Supongo que a todos no gustaría - me encogí de hombros.

-Si - dijo pensativo - ¿Sabes? Solía venir a este parque cuando pequeño. Emmett y yo solíamos balancear a Alice en aquel columpio. - me dirigió una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me aceleraban el corazón, mientras señalaba uno de los columpios que se encontraban juntos a unos veinte metros de donde nos encontrábamos. Caminábamos a paso lento, yo iba perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de cuando llegamos a los columpios. Nos sentamos en ellos y él comenzó a balancearse suavemente mientras me miraba, yo seguí sus movimientos y comencé a balancearme, pero en vez de mirarlo a él, decidí mirar mis pies rozar suavemente el pasto.

-Un día Emmett estaba columpiando a Alice, y de repente se apareció Mónica, la chica de la que él gustaba en ese momento. Ella pasó frente a él, y a él se le olvidó todo. Ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuando el columpió se devolvió con Alice encima y lo aventó tres metros. Tuvimos que llevarlo a la clínica. Gracias a Dios no fue nada grave - no pude parar de reir al escuchar esa historia.

-Yo sabía

-¿Qué? ¿la historia? - dijo con una enorme sonrisa marcada en su cara.

-No! sabía que se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza. Era de esperarse. ¿y con Alice qué? ¿la dejaron caer de la cuna? - pregunté entre risas.

-Algo por el estilo - dijo él, marcando más su sonrisa - Pero volviendo al caso de Emmett. ¿No es impresionante lo que nos hace el amor?

-Si - suspiré. Mi corazón se abatió. ¿Por qué tenía que tocar ese punto?

-Al solo verla se olvidó de todo. Es increíble como se te voltea el mundo cuando te enamoras.

-¿Te has enamorado? - pregunté. Mi curiosidad estaba sacando lo mejor de mí. Pero luego me arrepentí. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

-No lo sé - dijo mientras subía sus hombros - eso creo. Quiero descubrir lo que estoy sintiendo, pero no sé si haya oportunidad de hacer eso - dijo con un tono de dolor. Levanté mi cara para verle, y me encontré con sus profundos ojos a solo unos cuantos centímetros, mirandome fija e intensamente - ¿y tu? - preguntó él finalmente, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Si - dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza al sentir la sangre volver a mis mejillas. Sentí como los ojos se me aguaban, no sé por qué pero tenía unas extrañas y profundas ganas de llorar. Él me tomó de la barbilla y levantó mi cara - No llores - malditas lágrimas traicioneras! - secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y con los mismos comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Quién te ha lastimado niña hermosa? - TÚ! Tú me has lastimado, y más aún, ahora que pretendes preocupación. Ahora que solo serémos "amigos". yo podía vivir con tu odio, porque de esa manera yo te podía odiar. Pero, ¿ahora cómo haré? - No llores preciosa - susurró ante mi silencio - que irónica la vida! pensé. Él estaba consolando el dolor que él mismo había ocasionado, y preguntaba con inocencia quién era el culpable de mis lágrimas, ignorando completamente que era él - ¿Por qué mejor no compramos un helado? - dijo mientras terminaba de secar mis lágrimas y me daba un beso en la frente. Asentí lentamente, con una sonrisa fingida.

Me compró una barquilla de chocolate tamaño industrial, la palabra enorme no la definía.

-Podemos compartirla, si quieres.

-Pero la compré para ti.

-Es muy grande. No podré comerla yo sola - argumenté.

-Está bien - me dijo, y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas tan cautivadoras y diabolicamente sexies. Luego se dirigió a la chica de la caja, quien estaba que se desmayaba, y no era para menos, si Edward parecía un dios griego- Con una es suficiente. Gracias - y nos fuimos de alli para volver a caminar.

-Ey! - protesté al ver que metía su dedo en la barquilla.

-Dijiste que la compartiríamos - me dijo mientras sonreía.

-Si, pero se come con la boca, no con los dedos.

-Cada quién tiene su forma de comer. Yo como con los dedos y tú, por ejemplo, comes con la nariz.

-Claro que no - dije confundida.

-Claro que sí - dicho esto me embarró la nariz de helado - Mírate. No sabía que también comías con los cachetes - y llenó mi mejilla derecha de helado.

-Ey no se vale - protesté, y esta vez fui yo la que embarró su cara de helado de chocolate.

-Ok! Ok! te limpio - dijo entre risas, y lamió mi cara.

-Yuck! eres un asqueroso - dije entre risas mientras me limpiaba su saliva de la cara con una mano, y con la otra lo empujaba.

-Asqueroso sería que no te limpiase. Así que la asquerosa eres tu. LIMPIAME! - dijo a modo de broma mientras señalaba su mejilla. Tomé un poco más de helado y se lo restregué en la boca.

-Eso es para que te calles - dije entre risas. Él hizo gesto de ofendido.

-Ahora si te toca limpiarme - dijo mientras señalaba su boca. Me acerqué a él juguetonamente, y ya bien cerca de su boca le dije.

-En tus sueños.

-ey ¿sabes que?

-No, no sé - respondí aún con un deje de gracia.

-Creo que estoy soñando - me dijo con su sonrisa mas torcida mientras me tomaba de la cintura. Nuestras caras quedaron a muy pocos centímetros. Tragué fuerte. Mi corazón se aceleró tanto que sentía las pulsaciones en la garganta, casi se me salía por la boca.

-Pues no. No estás soñando. Estás despierto. ¿Necesitas que te pellizque para comprobarlo? - nuestras bocas estaban tan cerca. No pude evitar estremecerme.

-¡Edward!... ¿¡Bella!? - exclamó Jessica Stanley mientras fruncía el ceño. Oh-oh!

Ambos volteamos a verla. Me sonrojé inmediatamente. Intenté safarme de Edward, pero el no soltó su agarre en ningún momento. Por el contrario, me puso a su lado mientras me sujetaba en un abrazo.

-Emmh... Hola! - dijo Edward amablemente - Hermoso día ¿no?

-Si - dijo ella aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno Jessica. Fue un gusto saludarte. Bella y yo ya nos estábamos yendo! - dijo él mientras le sonreía - Chao.

-Chao - dijo ella. Mientras nos veía con cara de incredulidad.

Subimos al Volvo plateado. Yo aún no asimilaba nada. El hecho de que él había estado a punto de besarme. El hecho de que parecía que lo hacía en serio... NO! NO! no te ilusiones. No te hieras a ti misma. El hecho de que Jessica nos había visto, aunque en realidad eso era lo que menos me importaba.

-Edward - no me pude contener, las palabras escaparon de mi boca, como si de repente estuviese pensando en voz alta, sin haberme dado cuenta - ¿Por qué me ibas a besar? - Edward se estacionó. ¿Ya habíamos llegado?

* * *

_**Hola chicas! disculpen que tenga descuidadas las historias... es que he estado un poco ida estos días. La verdad es que secuestraron a un amigo allá en Venezuela, y eso me tiene nerviosa y ansiosa. Se imaginarán. No es nada fácil estar preocupado, especialmente cuando estás tan lejos y te sientes tan impotente. La verdad es que me he sentido muy mal y triste por eso, y bueno estoy pensando todo el día en él y rogando a Dios por que lo proteja y lo liberen rápido. Y también porque proteja mucho a mi familia. Si alguien por alli me quiere ayudar con mis suplicas... necesitamos de tanta gente que se abra a Dios. Pero bueno... no las quiero abrumar con mis problemas. ¿qué tal estubo el capitulo? se merece un review? bueno, besitos!**_

_**Atte... Ori :3**_

_**mmmm... casi lo olvido... la primera canción es de Lindsay Lohan y se llama "Something I never had" y la segunda es del grupo mexicano LU, se llama "Si tú me quisieras" (por si las quieren escuchar)**_

_***Cachetero: son esas pantaletitas que te tapan el trasero... son mas bien como unas licras en forma de short super SHORT xD**_

**_*Pompis: Trasero xD_**

**_*Ballerinas: las zapatillitas que estan muy de moda ahorita :3 y se pronuncia BaLerinas no BaYerinas._**


	12. Verdades o  ¿Mentiras?

**Capitulo 12 - Verdades o ... ¿Mentiras? **

**EPOV**

-Edward ¿Por qué me ibas a besar? - la escuché decir. La garganta se me cerró, comencé a temblar internamente y hasta sentía que sudaba frio. Me sentía como un completo idiota, como el hombre más cobarde del mundo. ¿Qué se suponía que le dijese? Ey Bella, lo que pasa es que... bueno, luego de 5 años de haberte molestado y haberme comportado como el completo idiota que soy... me he dado cuenta de que... mmm... bueno... yo... he estado enamorado de ti desde el primer estúpido instante en que te vi. Ok! si... era precisamente eso lo que le tenía que decir. Tenía que arriesgarme. Aunque lo más probable es que ella no me creyera una puta palabra y me mandase a la mismísima mierda.

-Yo... yo... - ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan vulnerable frente a una mujer.

-Tu... - inquirió ella, mientras hacía movimientos con sus manos, invitandome a que continuase.

-Tu... yo... - Las palabras no querían salir de mi boca.

-¿Sabes qué? Tranquilo, déjalo así - dijo con tono exasperado mientras habría la puerta para salir del auto.

-No - dije mientras la tomaba del brazo - yo quiero decirte - expresé, con más dolor del que quería demostrar - es solo que... siento miedo.

-Entremos - fue lo que dijo ella. Aún con tono un poco rudo. Asentí y la solté.

Entramos silenciosamente a su casa. Me hizo señas para que me sentase en el gran mueble marrón ubicado en la hermosa sala. Wow! tenía años que no entraba a esta casa. Desde los... 13 quizás. Mi madre me obligaba a venir, cada que venía a visitar a Reneé. Y cuando se obstinó de mis berrinches y se avergonzó lo suficiente de mi comportamiento hacia Bella, optó por dejarme sólo en casa cada vez que venía.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? - ofreció ella - Tengo soda, coca cola y nestea de limón.

-Solo agua, por favor - dije mientras la veía abrir el refrigerador y llenar dos vasos, uno con agua y el otro con Nestea. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a mi lado. Me tendió el vaso con agua y comenzó a tomar un poco de su nestea, luego lo colocó encima de la hermosa mesita de madera que se encontraba justo al frente del cómodo sofá.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato.

-Bella yo tengo algo que decirte - dije mientras tragaba fuertemente.

-Adelante - dijo ella mientras me miraba a los ojos. El hermoso color chocolate de los de ella me hipnotizó. Suspiré y tomé el valor necesario.

-Bella. Sé que he sido el idiota más grande del mundo, y que te he tratado muy mal desde que te conozco. A veces incluso te trato como si te odiase, pero...

-Pero...? - inquirió ella.

-Pero la verdad es que... Me gustas - solté, en un hilo de voz inaudible.

-Disculpa, creo que no escuché bien lo que dijiste - dijo con sinceridad.

-Que me gustas - dije de nuevo, esta vez un poco más alto - Es más, me encantas. Me haces sentir... - suspiré - cosas raras - Ella soltó una risa histérica. Sabìa que no me creería ni una puta palabra. Yo no tenía ningún chance con ella. Ella era demasiado para mi.

-Que tú... - intentó decir mientras se carcajeaba. Estaba roja como un tomate. Inspiró profundamente, intentando controlarse, cuando parecía que se iban a acabar las carcajadas volvío a reír de manera histérica.

-Bella - dije, un poco desilusionado. Aunque yo sabía que esto pasaría. Yo sabía que yo no merecía ni la más mínima oportunidad a su lado. Ella merecía algo mejor, aunque yo estaba seguro de que ningún hombre sería suficiente para ella - creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-No! - respondió ella inmediatamente. Paró de reir, y luego se sonrojó - disculpa - dijo - no quería ser grosera, es solo que... simplemente no puedes estar hablando en serio - sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas de lo que de por sí ya estaban. ¡Qué hermosa era!

-¿Por qué no? - pregunté entre confundido y maravillado. Ella me deslumbraba, especialmente cuando se sonrojaba. La hacía ver tan... exquisita. En estos momentos daría todo por tomarla de sus coloradas mejillas y besarla como nunca antes he besado a ninguna chica. Pero no me podía permitir eso. No quería arruinar la oportunidad de ser, aunque sea, su amigo. Bella me había hechizado desde el primer momento en que la ví. Y aunque intenté alejarme a este sentimiento, quizás por miedo, o no se por qué; pero el hecho es que ya no puedo, no tengo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria, yo quiero... NECESITO estar cerca de ella.

-Porque... tu eres Edward Cullen. Las tienes a todas más una. ¿Por qué habrías de fijarte en mí, habiendo tantas chicas babeadas por ti?

-Porque tu no eres como todas ellas. Tú eres diferente. Eres única - dije con sinceridad mientras la miraba a los ojos. Acaricié ligeramente su mejilla. Ella se sonrojó aún más (si es que eso era posible) y bajó su vista. La tomé del mentón y levanté un poco su cara para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella suspiró.

-Edward es mejor que te vayas - dijo en un hilo de voz, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía al expresar esas palabras. Mi alma se vió destrozada ante su dolor. El sufrir por no tenerla no era nada comparado con el verla sufrir. Me sentí malherido, como un pájaro al que recién le han cortado las alas y ha intentando volar, callendo en la cuenta de que no puede, y ahora agoniza ante su caida.

Solo logré asentir antes de empezar a caminar lentamente en dirección a la puerta - Adiós Bella - logré decir antes de salir, mi voz cargada de dolor.

-Adiós - dijo ella. Te Amo, pensé, mientras cerraba la puerta y me dirigía a mi coche. Mis ojos ardieron, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una a una. Su rechazo había dolido, pero su dolor aún más. Alguien le había hecho daño. Yo tenía que saber quién o qué era lo que impedía que Isabella fuese feliz.

-Her...manito - dijo Alice al verme entrar. Su cara pasó de la alegría, al asombro, la comprensión y luego la tristeza; en menos de 5 segundos - ¿Qué te pasó?

-Ella... yo... - no podía hablar. El dolor me estaba consumiendo. Solo tenía fuerzas suficientes para llorar como un bebé.

-Hijo, ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Esme mientras salía de su recámara junto con Rosalie y Reneé.

-Ella nunca me querrá mamá - La abracé fuertemente.

-Oh Edward! - esta vez fue Reneé quien habló - Claro que te quiere. No seas bobo. Solo dale un tiempo - ¿qué? ¿Reneé sabía? ¿y me apoyaba? eso sí que era una noticia nueva.

-Se lo dije.

-¿Qué le dijiste? - preguntó Alice.

-Que me gusta. Yo sabía que ella jamás me creería, pero... no quiero que esto me aleje de ella, no me importa ser solo su amigo - Mi voz sonaba peor que nunca, y no era para menos, si me sentía devastado por eliminar la única oportunidad que tenía para estar cerca de Bella.

-Yo me tengo que ir - dijo Reneé mientras recogía las bolsas de ropa que había comprado - Te prometo que hablaré con ella - dijo antes de despedirse y partir.

**BPOV**

-Adiós Bella - le escuché murmurar.

-Adiós - la palabra salió de mi boca de manera torturante. Sentía que me quemaba por dentro. Estaba en Shock. ¿Estaría Edward hablando en serio? ¿Estaría planeando conquistarme solo por diversión? ¿o de verdad le gustaba?. Me desplomé en el sofá. Ojos aguados, mejillas rojas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de mis ojos, me sentía vacía. No quería pensar que esto era solo un juego de Edward, había vivido tantos años queriéndolo y soportando cada una de sus estupideces. 5 años de mi vida fingiendo odiarlo, cuando por fin creo que todo puede ir mejor. Que él puede cambiar... me demuestra todo lo contrario.

-Bella, hija. ¿Tu también? - preguntó al verme acurrucada en el mueble, llorando.

-¿Yo también qué? - pregunté confundida mientras secaba mis lágrimas y me sentaba.

-Edward llegó llorando a su casa. Por eso me vine. No quería parecer una entrometida. Pero eso no importa - dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado - lo que importa es ¿por qué tú estás llorando?

-Mami, yo... - dije con voz temblorosa - la verdad es que no lo sé - dije antes de abalanzarme a sus brazos - ¿Cuándo puede tu sueño más añorado convertirse en realidad y resultar ser tu peor pesadilla?

-No te entiendo, hija.

-Mamá. Edward acaba de salir de esa puerta. No sin antes haberme dicho que le gusto.

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué lloras mi bobita linda?

-Tengo miedo - confesé.

-Es comprensible.

-Tengo miedo a que quiera jugar conmigo. Tengo miedo a ser otra de sus conquistas. ¿Cómo puedo apartar este miedo mamá? - ella me abrazó mas fuerte y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

-El miedo no se aparta. Se supera. No evadas tus miedos, por el contrario, enfréntalos. El que no arriesga, no gana, Isabella.

-Mamá, yo no me quiero ilusionar. Yo no quiero crearme un cuento de hadas que jamás existirá. Yo conozco a Edward Cullen, sus técnicas, sus formas. Ha tenido miles de novias, a ninguna la ha tomado en serio, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo conmigo?

-Porque tu no eres como las demás. Porque tu eres hermosa, inteligente... - y alli comenzó el pan nuestro de todos los días. Terapias de autoestima con la Dra. Reneé Swan. La misma charla de siempre. Y allí, luego de unos 20 minutos del monólogo interpretado por mi madre, fue que caí en la cuenta - Espera - la detuve - ¿dijiste que Edward llegó llorando? ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Te dije que no quería estar de entrometida - me dijo mientras se retiraba con su típica mirada, esa que decía "hazme caso, yo sé perfectamente lo que te digo" - piénsalo. Podrías concederle el beneficio de la duda, ¿no? - me guiño el ojo y entró a su habitación.

Estaba muy confundida! Subí a mi habitación y me lancé en la cama. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

_**Hola Chicas! como estan? Qué tal el capítulo? Por favor dejen sus Reviews... y sus sugerencias... Porfaaaaaa :P espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo... porfa no me pregunten por qué Edward y Bella están llorandooo... Se aman y son medio Emos... jajajaja xD ok, ok! no es esoo! solo son un poco bipolares de vez en cuandooo, prototipo yoo... y a veces andan sensibles (en este capítulo están sensibles xD ) bueno chicas prometo que intentaré actualizar rápidoo... de verdad disculpen que las haya hecho esperar tanto, lo que pasa es que me queda poco tiempo en Dinamarca :'( asi que estoy compartiendo con mis amigos... estoy como q... Dinamarca :( - Venezuela :) - Dinamarca :( - Venezuela :) (supongo que eso les explica el por qué de mi bipolaridad estos días, y por consecuencia la los mis personajes) buenooo.... Review? Tomatazooos? Rosas? (con o sin espinas?) ustedes decidan... ^^ beunooo... besos! :)**_


	13. Asómate

**Capitulo 13 - Asómate!**

**Edward's POV:**

**-**EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN, ya para de llorar como un bebé - gritó Alice mientras se acercaba a mi por centésima vez - llevas mas de media hora en eso. ¿Cómo te puedes dar por vencido así de fácil? - preguntaba mientras caminaba de aqui para alla, moviendo sus pequeñas manitas. Luego volviò hacia donde yo estaba y se acuclilló frente a mi, que aún estaba tirado en el sofá de la sala, llorando - Te prohibo terminantemente darte por vencido. Es más, vas a hacer algo ahorita mismo.

-¿Estàs loca? - levantó una ceja mientras me miraba de manera retorica - Ok. Si, eso está más que comprobado. Pero... ¿Qué carajo quieres que haga?

-Que aclares las cosas con ella. Ella tiene que saber todo lo que sientes por ella. Tienes que convencerla.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga? ¿Llamándola y diciendole: Ey Bella, por si no me creiste lo de ahora, pues te puedes venir directo a mi casa ahora mismo, así no te pierdes el show. No he parado de llorar desde que salí de tu casa, pero tranquila, no es nada serio, es solo que de repente me dió complejo de emo, tu sabes, eso pasa todos los días, especialmente a idiotas como yo ...?

-En lo último tienes mucha razón... IDIOTA!

-Gracias por el apoyo -dije con tono mordaz.

-¿Tu quieres apoyo? - dijo, esta vez se había enfadado - Llevo exactamente 43 minutos acá, como una estúpida, aguantandote llorar y diciendote lo que debes hacer, cuando podría estar en cualquier otro lugar, haciendo cualquier otra cosa mejor y mucho más productiva que hablar contigo e intentar hacerte razonar, cosa la cual jamás creo que logre hacer, pero tu sabes como soy yo... perseverante! a diferencia de OTROS que se dan por vencidos solo porque por primera vez en la vida ha encontrado a una chica que no resbala a sus pies con solo verlo. Así que, si quieres apoyo, o haces lo que yo te he dicho YA MISMO o simple y definitivamente no cuentes más conmigo porque no pienso malgastar mi tiempo infructuosamente - ya se encontraba parada y esperaba a mi respuesta con una de sus manos puesta en su cintura y su cara roja del enojo.

-Ok! Solo dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré ya... pero por favor no me abandones, eres la única que me puede ayudar - mi voz sonaba arrepentida.

-Esta bien - dijo ella, mientras su sonrisa regresa de nuevo. Típico de Alice, ella ya seguro tenía un plan en mente.

Escuché su plan atentamente, y me dirigí a la salida, aún no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer... esperaba que esto funcionase.

**Bella's POV:**

8.12 p.m. me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación, con la luz tenue de la pequeña lámpara de mi escritorio encendida, e intentando dormir, aunque era temprano y, además, era sábado; pero simplemente no quería bajar, primero, porque muy probablemente mi madre le había contado a mi hermoso padre todo lo acontecido con Edward esta tarde y la verdad es que no tenía ánimos para ese tipo de pláticas, y segundo, porque quería dejar de pensar, pero por más que intentaba, se me hacía imposible.

-Pssss! Pssss! - escuché a alguien llamar desde mi ventana, me sobresalté.

-Pssss! Pssss! - volvió a llamar quien quiere que fuese el que estaba tras mi ventana. Me acerqué cuidadosamente y vi el contorno de una cara conocida.

-Edward!

-Shhhh! - dijo el mientras ponía su dedo índice en su boca, indicándome guardar silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo pasar? - me apresuré a abrir la ventana, que estaba semi-abierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - repetí.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Edward, esto es una locura. Tu no puedes venir de repente a mi casa, no así. Mi papá te mataría si te viese acá ahora.

-No me importa. Correré el riesgo.

-Pero... - comencé a protestar pero él colocó su dedo en mi boca, indicándome que me callase.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de desviarme la conversación? Te he dicho que tenemos que hablar. Y para tu información, estoy aquí por voluntad por propia, y si tu padre, tu madre o el que sea viene para matarme, asumiré las consecuencias. ¿estás clara en eso? - me dijo, con el tono más dulce que jamás hubiese escuchado, mientras me miraba a los ojos. Asentí. Ya me había perdido en sus ojos - me alegra - dijo, y me dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas - ahora, hablemos - dijo él, mientras retiraba su dedo de mi boca. y me dirigía hacia la cama. Me senté y le hice señas para que tomáse asiento.

-Comienza - dije con pesar. Sabía a que se dirigía esta conversación. Este era el momento en el que él me decía, me quiero disculpar por la broma de esta tarde, de verdad no quisiera que lo tomaras a mal, pero estaba tan aburrido que no sabía que hacer, así que decidí molestarte.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido esta tarde...

-Tranquilo, no tienes que molestarte en pedir disculpas, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. Está bien que me juegues bromas, pero a veces te pasas - le interrumpí.

-Ey, no! - tomó mi cara entre sus manos - ¿de dónde sacaste eso? no fue una broma, yo soy sé que soy un idiota, pero tampoco es para tanto. Todo lo que te dije esta tarde es cierto. ¡Me gustas! ¡NO! corrijo ¡Me encantas! ... es solo que... esa no era la forma en que quería que te enterases. Precisamente porque sabía que esto iba a suceder. Sabía que jamás me creerías. Yo sé que yo no merezco ni siquiera tu amistad. Sé que he sido el estúpido más grande del mundo en cuanto a ti respecta. Y es por eso que quiero proponerte algo.

-adelante - respondí, con el corazón latiéndo a mil por segundo, pero negándome el derecho a ilusionarme.

-Déjame ser tu amigo... No te pido nada más... quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocernos y de demostrarte que puedo ser digno de tu confianza... digno de ti - sus ojos reflejaban exactamente lo que sus labios decían, sumado a la esperanza - Solo eso. Verás como no te fallaré. Estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ti... Estoy dispuesto a demostrartelo. Solo dame la oportunidad... Por favor - ¿Cómo podía negarme ante tal petición? además, como diría mi madre "tienes que concerderle el beneficio de la duda", no podía decirle no, simplemente no podía, y peor aún, tampoco quería. Esta vez me iba a arriesgar, iba a confiar en él. Sólo esperaba que esto no me fuese a romper más de lo que, de por sí, ya estaba.

-Esta bien! Pero tienes solo una oportunidad - Sus hermosos labios se posaron rápidamente en mi frente.

-Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! - repitió una y otra vez, luego me abrazó y se dejó caer al suelo, escondiendose debajo de la cama, no sin antes decir que me hiciera la dormida. Obedecí.

Mi padre entró y depositó un tierno beso en mi frente, justo donde Edward recién me había besado.

-Espero que ambos reaccionen rápido - susurró mi mamá desde la puerta.

-Yo también - respondió papá, antes de apagar la lámpara y salir de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Edward salió de su escondite.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya - dijo, con un tono de pesar en su voz.

-Espera - dije, mientras buscaba entre la oscuridad.

-¿Sí?

-Ten mucho cuidado al bajar.

-No te preocupes por mí - susurró en mi oido antes de depositar un tierno beso en mi mejilla y salir rápidamente por la ventana, como toda una criatura de la noche.

* * *

_**Hellooo! CAPITULOOO! si, ya sé que estarán pensando... ¡AL FIN! ¡ALELUYA! se dignó a escribir la señoritaaa, pero como les dije en la nota que les dejé, no me queda nadaa en Dinamarca ( solo OCHO dias! :O o sea... NADA! ) , y de verdad que quiero disfrutar... Acabo de escribir este capituloo, estaba inspirada... ^^ jejeje! cabe destacar que aca en DK es la am! si mis padres anfitriones se enteran ¡ME MATAN! pero bueno, me da igual... xD bueno gente, de verdad espero que les guste este capitulo. Mmm, para la que pidió Alice Cupido (perdon, pero de verdad no recuerdo quien fue (?)) acá empieza la Operación UACCS (unámos a Cullen con Swan) xD por cierto, de verdad no creo que les pueda cargar un capituloo, en... no se, quizas unas dos o tres semanas... por favor sean pacientes, recuerden que estaré llegando a Venezuela, tengo que reestablecerme de nuevo... tomar el curso de mi vida desde cero, y bueno también tengo que visitar a mi familia, dar regaliitos, etc, etc, etc... Ustedes entienden... buenoo, ya! me extendii xD espero que tengan unas super vacaciones... (?) bueno, no se si uds, pero aca en Dk estamos en "vacaciones", o algo por el estilooo... :P buenooo, nos leemos! Saludiitooos!**_

**_Atte... Oriii :3_**


	14. ¿Planes?

**Capítulo 14 - ¿Planes?**

Desperté gracias al sonido de mi teléfono celular avisando que acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto.

"Tenemos planes. Te recojo dentro de una hora"

no ví quién lo había enviado, pero supuse que era la pixelina - ¿Planes? ¿Qué tendrá en mente? Dios mío, te pido con el corazón en la mano que no sea ir de compras. ¡Por Favor! - dije en voz alta, mientras miraba hacia el techo. Me desperecé y caminé directo al cuarto de baño, necesitaba preparame para lo que prometía ser un laaaaargo día junto a mi mejor amiga.

Mientras me duchaba pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Edward la noche anterior. Me emocionaba el verlo tan interesado, pero aún desconfiaba. Esto me tenía feliz pero muy confundida a la vez.

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en la toalla. Me coloqué la ropa interior y tomé el cepillo del tocador. Cepillé mi cabello meticulosamente mientras me miraba al espejo. Me dí cuenta de que llevaba una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Encendí el equipo de sonido y comencé a cantar mientras buscaba entre mis ropas algo lindo que ponerme, así evitaría el regaño de Alice. El clima se veía caluroso, asi que tomé unos leggins color negro, junto a una camisa larga, que me llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, de color azul celeste y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Tomé una cartera negra que Alice me había obsequiado unos meses atrás y sujeté mi cabello en una cola de caballo. Bajé lentamente las escaleras, pues aún era temprano. Me sorprendí al descubrirme sola, pues por lo general los domingos mamá no salía y era el día libre de papá.

"Salimos a dar un paseo un poco largo, volvemos a la noche, quizás mañana. Hablamos con Esme y dijo que no hay problema alguno en que duermas en su casa, así que apenas despiertes vas para allá, estamos seguros de que Alice tendrá planes. Con amor, mamá y papá" decía una nota que se encontraba encima de la mesa de comedor.

-Uhhh! Con que un fin de semana para ellos solos – sonreí. Me parecía muy bien que papá y mamá tuviesen un poco de intimidad.

El timbre sonó y salí corriendo a abrir la puerta, a Alice no le gusta la impuntualidad. Me sorprendí muy gratamente al ver a Jake parado en el umbral de mi puerta.

-Jake! - dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla y le abrazaba - ¡Que grata sorpresa! ¿Qué haces acá?

-Bells! Vine a visitarte ¿qué? ¿ya no puedo?

-Por supuesto que si, es solo que no esperaba verte. Pero ya que estás aquí... - dije mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en mi rostro - ... deberás acompañarme hoy.

-¿Acompañarte? ¿a qué? - preguntó confundido.

-Alice tiene planes.

-¿Eso significa...?

-Eso me temo.

-Bella... tu sabes que yo a ustedes las adoro, pero ¿ir de compras? ... ¿con ALICE? Eso sería suicidio.

-Lo sé, pero... ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! No, es más... ¡Te lo suplico! No me dejes sola en esto – él rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, está bien. Iré. Pero solo porque te aprecio y porque la duende me cae bien – le dediqué una amplia sonrisa y le abracé mientras le daba miles de besos en las mejillas.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo. ¡Muchas Gracias!

-Si, si... yo también te amo, boba. Por cierto, olvidé decirte que no iré al baile.

-¿Baile? - pregunté confundida

-Si. El baile de primavera. Es la próxima semana.

-Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Típico – me dijo mientras reía. En ese momento sonó el timbre, así que salí corriendo a abrir.

-¡ENANA! - grité justo antes de abrir la puerta, pero en vez de encontrarme con la mini pixel me sorprendí al encontrar a Edward ligeramente recostado en el marco, con sus cabellos cobrizos despeinados, como siempre, y dedicándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero la enana está en casa ... ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó luego de que yo me quedase estática al descubrir que quién había enviado el mensaje había sido Edward.

-Por supuesto – dije sin pensar.

-¡Vaya! Pero miren quien está aquí – dijo Jake con voz un poco sarcástica

-¡Gaycob! - dijo Edward con un tono un tanto déspota y arrogante

-¡Culón! - respondió Jake de manera natural pero con una sonrisa que dejaba notar sarcásmo.

-¿Estás lista? - me preguntó Edward

-Si, pero... Jake acaba de llegar y... bueno...

-Estoy seguro de que a Gay... - le lancé una mirada envenenada – Jacob no le molesta irse, ¿cierto, chucho?

-Por mí no hay problema. Claro, si Bella me lo pide.

-Jake, tu sabes que yo jamás... - dije titubeante, pues, aunque quisiera mucho el estar con Edward, no podía defraudar a Jacob, quien era la única persona que me había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles, incluso cuando Alice no sabía todo lo que yo sufría por su hermano.

-Entonces me temo que si me molesta irme, Eddie – dijo Jacob en tono retórico. Edward me miró de manera suplicante.

Gracias al cielo en ese preciso instante el teléfono de Jake sonó. Alguien le llamaba.

-Bella, por favor – dijo Edward en tono suplicante

-Quiero estar a solas contigo. Tengo planes para nosotros el día de hoy.

-¿no nos puede acompañar? - dije de manera un tanto arrepentida

-Tu sabes que no lo trago

-pero ¿por qué? Él nunca te ha hecho nada.

-deberías amar a la duenda, Culón. Creo que te ha salvado de mí. Pero solo por hoy – Edward sonrió – nos vemos, preciosa – esta vez se dirigió a mí, y ví como la sonrisa de Edward se desdibujaba y se convertía en una dura máscara de amargura.

-Dale, bobo. Nos vemos mañana – Jake me dió un pequeño beso en la frente y se marchó.

-¿Preciosa?

-¿Qué?

-Te dijo preciosa

-Si ¿y? - pregunté aún confundida.

-¿por qué te tiene que decir preciosa? Ustedes son solo amigos, ¿o no? - parecía un león enjaulado, pero su cara pasó de la furia al... ¿miedo? Al decir la última frase.

-Por supuesto que somos solo amigos – pareció calmarse un poco al oirme decir eso. Se quedó un momento pensativo y su sonrisa volvió. Tomó mi mano y me dirigió directo al volvo plateado.

-Sube. Tenemos cosas que hacer y la verdad es que prefiero no perder el tiempo pensando en Gay...

-¡EY!

-Jacob

-¿y qué se supone que haremos a las 7.30 de la mañana?

-ya verás – fue lo único que respondió.

No tenía la menor idea de que vía estabamos tomando, pues no había prestado atención a la carretera. Solo podía observar al ser tan perfecto que iba justo a mi lado, sus cabellos del color del cobre, sus ojos aquamarinos, su hermosa, pálida y nívea piel, su cuerpo escultural.

Estacionamos en un pequeño restaurant, luego de una media hora de carretera, para desayunar. El lugar era cálido y muy acogedor. Yo pedí panquecas con miel, mientras que Edward pidió waffles y frutas. Noté que mientras comíamos él no paraba de mirarme, así que me sonrojé una, y otra, y otra vez.

-Edward, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Por supuesto – fué su respuesta inmediata.

-¿Por qué no te agrada Jake?

-Solía agradarme, es solo que... - se ruborizó de una manera deliciosamente hermosa – le tengo cierta... envidia – culminó.

-¿Envidia? - ahora entendía menos

-Si, envidia - respondió avergonzado.

-Pero ¿que habrías de envidiarle tú a Jake?

-Lo único que le podría envidiar... a tí

-¿a mí? Sigo sin entender.

-Siempre he envidiado su relación contigo. Es simplemente tan... fácil... tan natural. Ustedes siempre se han tenido confianza y mucho cariño. Jamás en su vida han tenido conflictos. Tu siempre te has apoyado en él, y él siempre ha estado allí para tí.

-Pero...

-Si, yo sé. Son solo amigos, pero... sigo sintiendo la misma rabia y envidia cada vez que lo veo junto a tí. Me molesta saber que él si dispone de tu confianza y sobre todo de tu cariño – me sonrojé de nuevo. ¿es que acaso no podía dejar de sonrojarme? ¡que fastidio conmigo! - Pero lucharé por conseguirlos, y verás que no te defraudaré – dijo esperanzadamente mientras tomaba mi mano sutilmente, esto me proporcionó una electricidad. Se sentía tan bien el estar a su lado y aún mejor el saber que quizás habría una oportunidad para mí y mi felicidad.

-Te incomodé ¿cierto? - dijo con tono avergonzado.

-¡NO! Para nada... es solo que... bueno, aún no me acostumbro.

Terminamos de comer y volvimos a tomar carretera. Yo no tenía la menor idea de hacia donde nos dirigíamos, pero tampoco me importaba. Me sentía segura con Edward, demasiado a decir verdad. Luego de unos 30 minutos más comencé a diferenciar palmeras, lo que me indicaba que estabamos llegando a una playa y, efectivamente, 15 minutos después nos detuvimos en una hermosa casita de verano que se encontraba justo frente a la playa más preciosa que jamás hubiese visto.

-Oh, por Dios! Esto es hermoso! - exclamé.

-Si – reiteró él – me alegra mucho que te guste. Por cierto, nos hospedaremos aquí.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿estás loco? Mis padres me matarían – dije con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Tranquila. Alice lo tiene todo cubierto – debí imaginarme que ella estaba metida en todo esto.

-Pero... no tengo ropa, además olvidé mi cepillo, mi toalla, mi...

-Shhh... - dijo mientras colocaba su dedo en mi boca – te he dicho, todo está bajo control.

-Esa enana siniestra – Edward rió y, acto seguido, se dirigió a la maletera del auto y sacó dos enormes bolsos para luego adentrarse en la casa.

-Entra – sugirió – Esta será tu habitación y la de las muchachas, y la de en frente será en la que nos hospedemos Emmett, Jasper y yo.

-¿Ellos vendrán? - dije sorprendida

-Si, pero no antes de las 3 de la tarde, creo incluso que hasta más tarde – sonrió al decir esta última frase.

-y... ¿qué haremos mientras tanto?

-Primero lo primero. Estamos en la playa, ve a ponerte el traje de baño, luego te diré cuál es el itinerario – dijo con su sonrisa torcida. Yo obedecí.

La maleta contenía de todo, hasta especificaciones acerca de la ropa que debía usar y para que. Alice de verdad que estaba loca. El traje de baño que me había comprado era el más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás. Era completo, pero muy sensual. Tenía dos aberturas a cada lado de mi abdomen, apenas y se unían la parte superior con la inferior a través de un delgado trozo de tela. Era de color azul marino, con rayas blancas. Precioso tentador, muy tentador. Coloqué encima de este un pequeño short que, cabe destacar, Alice había dejado con una notita que aseguraba que me mataría si no lo utilizaba en conjunto con unas pequeñas zandalias de baño y unos extravagantes accesorios que se encontraban en el compartimiento derecho del morral, en las "instrucciones" escribió explicitamente la descripción del "out fit" que debía llevar.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Edward esperando justo en la pequeña sala, que estaba ubicada justo frente a la cocina y el comedor los cuales se conectaban a un pequeño pasillo que poseía: a sus lados las dos habitaciones en las que nos hospedaríamos, y al final el baño.

-Wow! Te ves... deslumbrante.

-Gracias – dije justo al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba – Tu también – mi sonrojo se tornó más visible. Edward estaba hermoso ¿¡qué digo hermoso! Maravilloso, espectacular... ey, ey... estemm... bueno, en sí, se le veía muy guapo. Vestido con bermudas color beige, y sobre su hermoso y desnudo abdomen... pues nada, como ya dije: estaba desnudo. Se veía tan...

-Bueno, comencemos con el tour, señorita Swan – exclamó Edward mientras se acercaba a mí y me ofrecía su brazo, el que tomé sin vacilar.

-Y ¿cuál es el itinerario de hoy?

-Bueno, son las... - observó su reloj – 9.45 minutos de la mañana, así que tenemos exactamente quince minutos para conocernos, a las 10 en punto comienza nuestro recorrido. Irémos hasta las profundidas del océano a explorar los arrecifes de coral. Desde las 11.30 hasta la 1 de la tarde será nuestra hora de descanso y almuerzo. A la 1 nos montaremos en una lancha e iremos en busca de delfines con los cuales tendremos el placer de nadar, bueno, si a la señorita le apetece...

-Por supuesto – dije emocionada

-Y alrededor de las 2.30 estaremos de regreso. Tendrá exactamente media hora para vestirse, y esperaremos juntos, sentados a la orilla del mar a que nuestros invitados vengan. A las 5 de la tarde comenzaremos la fiesta, tendremos juegos y muchas, pero muchas actividades divertidas. Bueno, para empezar le diré que: mi nombre es Edward Cullen y seré su guía durante las proximas 48 horas, la llenaré de diversión, aventuras, alegría y sobre todo muchos, pero muchos mimos – sonreí, el día apenas empezaba y ya estaba deseando que jamás acabase.

* * *

_**Hola chicas! de verdad miles de dsculpas por haberlas dejado esperando tanto tiempo... se que no tengo excusas... ya va casi un mes desde la ultima vez que publiqué =S la verdad es que he estado full acá en Venezuela, y de paso no tengo internet en mi casitaaaa... tuve que robarme el internet móvil del negocio de mis padres, pero hasta donde sé, solo lo podré traer a casa los fines de semana, pues mi mamá lo utiliza mucho diariamente. Así que les prometo les tendré los capítulos listos para cargarselos los fines :) **_

**_bueno, pasando al capitulo en si... ¿Qué tal les pareció? sé que les corté un poco la inspiración, pero prometo recompensarlas con el próximo capítulo ¿les parece?_**

_**bueno, muchos besitos para todas... se les quiere, y muchas gracias por seguir fieles a mi historia... nos leemos pronto, si Dios quiere!**_

**_Atte... oriii :3_**


End file.
